West Side Story, Twilight Style
by PerkyTurkeyBaby
Summary: Bella goes to the "rich school" and is dating the quater back, when she falls for Edward Cullen, the quaterback of the rival football team. Drama ensues. Rated M for future lemons and language. All Human
1. Why Me and Vandalizing

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't bash it if it's not good. I would love constructive criticism... So begins A West Side Story, Twilight Style.**

**Bella's POV**

"And this is D.J Dan at hot 103.5 F.M telling you to WAKE UP!!" My fist slammed down on the alarm instantly shutting it off.

"God I hate that guy," I mumble as I roll out of bed " how can someone be that chipper at 6:00 A.M.

"MORNING BELLA" Alice screamed as she ran into my room brandishing curling irons, hairspray, and dare I say glitter butterfly clip. Or as I call it all, her torture devices. We go through this every morning. Every morning I wake up, every morning she plays Bella Barbie. No matter how much I protest she always gets her way.

Grumbling I go tht bathroom to shower, brush my teeth , etc, while Alice sets up her torture station at my vanity mirror. I can't help but think how someone like me be related to that pixie in my bedroom.

Yes, I know I can't believe it either that demonic fairy in there is my cousin. Last year her parents moved to Germany for her father's business, and since Alice was about to start her senior year at Franklin High she refused to go. So her parents allowed her to move in with her Uncle Charlie, who also happened to be my Dad.

"Hurry up Bella we are going to be late, come on." Damn my relaxing shower is ruined.

After wrapping myself in a towel I blow dried my hair and walked into my room where Alice waited for me. As I went to sit in the chair I stumbled and went face floor into my wooden floor.

"Jesus Bella, there wasn't anything even there. How can one person be some damn clumsy? But I guess that's why every guy in school likes you, your there damsel in distress. Distress from always coming into hard contact with the floor" She giggled as she offered me her hand.

" Shut the hell up Alice!" I grunted as I lifted myself off the floor.

Alice shot what was suppose to be a menacing scowl as she started on my hair and make up.

"Alrighty then, I'm all done. And I picked out your outfit for today, so put it on and her, Rosalie will be here any minute and you know she hates to wait." Alice skipped out of the room singing Jessie's Girl.

Of course she would pick this out. I can't believe Alice, she always wanted me to dress like her and Rose. Which in layman terms means, little clothing, lots of skin. There was no point in arguing with her, she would just give me puppy dog eyes and say "please," and I couldn't say no. It has always worked, even when we were eight and she convinced me to steal some chocolate from wal-mart. Only to be caught by my dad the second I stuck it into my pocket, my backside had been sore for two days. So I put on the black leather miniskirt, the pink eylet lace pink camisole, and the knee high black leather boots.

" I look like a barbie dominatrix" I sighed as I made my way downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen I half expected Charlie, my dad, to freak out about my outfit. But I guess he was so use to Alice dressing me that he didn't really care. Outside a long shrill honk filled the air, followed by two shorter honks.

"Well Rose is here" Alice waved goodbye to charlie as she made her way to the door.

"Bye Dad, love ya," I gently pecked Charlie's cheek as I ran towards the door trying to catch up with Alice, only to catch my heel on the rug and landing face first on the floor for the second time today. I jumped up and quickly and fixed my clothes,"My bad" I said opening the door and walking this time to Rose's bright red Convertible.

"Bye Bells, be careful of those boogeyman rugs and floorboards, they'll get ya!" He laughed as he closed the front door.

"What the hell is he talking about, boogeyman rugs and floorboards," my other best friend Rose asked as she threw her car into drve, and sped off to school.

"Oh, I fell." I answered her blushing bright red.

"Hmmm... How many times is that today" she laughed as she turned into the school parking lot.

"Only twice, gosh" I smirked channeling my best Napoleon Dynamite

"Ha, well the day is still young" Alice grinned as we got out of the car.

I turned bright pink as I got out, just like I did every morning, as every head from our school turned our way as we walked up the path to our first period English class. I never understood everyones infatuation with us, well with me at least I guess it was our drastic differences. Rose was statuesque, with long blond hair, and as the guys would say a "banging bod." Alice was much shorter than us standing at a mere 4'10, she had short pointy black hair with intense hazel eyes, and the grace any dancer would kill for. Then there was me I was an average 5'5, I wasn't fat, but I was soft not toned like Rosalie and Alice, with dull brown hair and eyes.

We went to Franklin High, which the kids at our most hated rival school Forks High called "The Rich, Stuck Up Kids School," But not all of us were stuck up, I really hate it when I get stereotyped.

"Hey Babe, you didn't call em back last night" my boyfriend Alec said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry that was my fault I needed her help picking out my outfit." Alice smirked as we walked into Mrs. Mayer's English class.

"And that took all night?" Alec glanced at me under his long lashes. Again I could not understand why he would want to date someone like me, I mean damn, he was the quarterback for our football team. They are suppose to date the head cheerleader, which was Rose. I was the 3rd in charge under Alice of course. Yet, he chose me.

"You obviously don't know Alice," I winked at him and took my seat.

"Alright babe I got to get to class, she you at lunch" I smiled as he kissed me again and ran to class.

"You guys are so cute, how long have ya'll been going out now?" Rosalie asked as she took her seat behind Alice, and right next to me.

"Two years next month," I smiled.

"Sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend," Rosalie sighed placing her hand under her chin.

"Me too" Alice chimed in.

"Well, if you guys didn't turn down everyone that asked you guys, ya'll would both have boyfriends."

"I just haven't met the right person." They both said simultaneously.

"Okay, if you girls I would like to start class." Mrs. Mayer glared as she wrote West Side Story on the board.

"Okay following our work into romance in literature and movies for the next couple days we will be watching West Side Story." She finished as she wheeled in a T.V and DVD player.

Class was over before I knew it, and Rosalie and Alice were positioned on either side of me as we walked down the hallway. Finally reaching our lockers, which were curiously next to each other, thanks to Rosalie charming Mr. Watson into giving us lockers beside eeach other and giving us all the same classes.

Alice pulled a plastic bag at of her locker and then gave it to Rosalie. Which Rosalie took and shoved into her gigantic black purse.

"What's that" I asked while we walked to second period.

"You didn't tell her yet? Well, go ahead and tell her." Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Okay, the bag is filled with spray paint, T.P, and shaving cream. We heard that the cheerleader's from Forks were the ones who tee peed the guys from the teams' houses last week, so we are going to do that to, and wee, go a little further." She said wringing her hands together in anticipation,"Oh, we are going to get them good."

"Guys, I don't know about this," I moaned as I sat down at my desk with Rose and Alice.

"Don't worry, I have this all planned out, there is no way we can get caught." Alice was pretty much jumping up and down at this point.

"Plus, this is THE game, we have to do something," Rose mumbled as Mr. Johnson walked in.

"Okay I am in, but we can't get caught" I whispered back.

School flew by pretty fast. We filled the other cheerleaders in on the plan for tonight. Alice split us up in to teams of three and divided up the guys on the Fork's football team between the groups.

"Alright guys I will pick you up at 11 o' clock tonight, be ready, and wear all black.

The night drug on and on as Alice picked out our black outfits for tonight. I ended up with black leggings and a black turtleneck, and Alice wore black Capri's with black knee high boots, and a black bodice with a black knit sweater.

I eyed the boots suspicously, " And exactly how are you going to run in those if we need to?"

"Puh-lease I learned how to run in heels before I learned how to walk in sneakers, and plus I have to make crime look good." She scoffed as we waited for Rosalie.

An hour later Rose pick us up in her dad's black suburban. We hit the first house, which belonged to Emmet McCarty, the full back.

"Well I say we have done a pretty good job." Rose laughed as we pulled away from the McCarty residence.

" Next up, Whitlck, Jasper, Line backer." Alice read off of the piece of paper in her hand.

Another twenty minutes and we were done with the Whitlock house. We drove to the next house, which was a giant white mansion.

"Well, Mr. Edward Cullen, I think your house is going to take more than twenty minutes." Rose said as she cut the engine to the suburban.

"Guys I don't think we should do this, this is a very nice house." I said looking up at the masterpiece that was this house.

"Shut it Bells, this is the last one, and he is the quaterback, don't you want to make Alec happy?" Rosalie arched up an eyebrow as she asked this.

"Okay, but lets hurry please." I sighed as we started to coat the trees with toilet paper. As soon as we were finished with the last tree, the front porch light flicked on. Rose, Alice, and I jumped into the closest bush.

"Hello, someone there? Wait, what the hell? Those damn cheerleaders" He stomped his way back into his house as the girls made a mad dash for the car.

"That was close," I choked out finally after we reached my house.

"Yeah, but we so got them good," Alice said as she high fived Rosalie.

"Yeah yeah, okay we need to get some sleep, the big game is tomorrow. Rose you staying the night?" I asked slipping under my covers.

"Yeah, my parents are gone for the next couple days." She mumbled as she drug herself into the bathroom to change.

I smiled to myself as I fell asleep. I dreamt for the first time in ages, but it wasn't about school, or friends, it was about Edward Cullen. I had a dream that I saw him at the game, but he wasn't mad at me for vandalizing his house he just smiled and kissed me.

"Oh, boy," Was all I could say when I woke up.

**Sorry if it was too long, and sorry id I didn't have my football terms right. I am going to try to put up another chapter or two tonight, depending on what people think so far. **


	2. The Game

**I do not own Twilight, or the character, I am just a fan, and this is my fanfic**

**Edward's POV**

"Hello, someone there? Wait, what the hell? Those damn cheerleaders" I couldn't believe it those Franklin High cheerleaders tee peed my house, "BITCHES"

"Excuse me?" my motherEsme had just walked into the room.

"Sorry mom. I wasn't talking to you." I murmerd walking up the stairs.

After I showered and dressed I made my way downstairs and climbed into my silver volvo. I was at Forks high in no time.

"Well Lauren's confidant was right those whores from Franklin High got us good last night." My bear of a best friend Emmet shouted to me from across the hall.

"Yeah they tee peed my house last night, what they do to you?" I laughed as a freshman cowered away from the tower that is Emmet.

"Well they tee peed my house and covered my malibu in shaving cream," my other best friend Jasper said when he walked up to Emmet and I.

"Ha. You guys got off easy they tee peed my yard and spray painted PUSSY in giant red letters on my jeep. I had to put a piece of cardboard on the hood just so I could drive to school." He scoffed.

"Damn that sucks dude, if you want I'll drive you around until you get your car fixed." I offered while I pulled my books out of my locker.

"Thanks dude, oh yeah by the way Lauren is looking for you." Emmet laughed as he strolled off to class.

"Edward, Edward." I heard a nasily vioce coming form down the hall. The nasily shrill voice that could only belong to one person, my girlfriend Lauren.

_Damn freaking Lauren, I know she is my girlfriend and all, but she is so damn clingy. She is just lucky she is hot or I would never given her the time of day. _

"Baby I have been looking for you. I drove by your house. I saw what those girls did to your house." She spat

"Its okay Esme says the landscapers are coming by today, so no harm no foul." I tried to lose her while I walked ot class.

"Still they are going to pay." She finally got the hint I was trying to lose her because she turned around and stormed off to her class.

_Man I am going to have to dump her soon, before she starts claiming she is pregnant or something worse._

The day went faster than usual. Game days usually go by fast, but I guess since this was the game of the year, the game against our most hated rivals it went by much faster. The last bell finally rung and it was off to football practice.

All the guys were standing off to the side of the lockeroom conversing in hushed tone.

"What are you guys doing over there" I asked setting down my duffel bag. I started undressing when Emmet and Jasper walked over.

Emmet had a sly grin on his face, "we were just planning on how we are going to pay back those bitches."

"And how are you suppose to do that?" I looked away and finished dressing.

"Well I found out there head cheerleader a Rosalie Hale drives a very posh red convertable. So I was thinking that what if someone accidentaly and took, and parked it in the river?" He winked and started to undress.

"Yeah how about that's very illegal." I almost shreiked at him.

"Thats what I said." Commented Jasper from right next to me.

"Fine, what if I park it by the river, with a note saying something like _do that again and it WILL be in the river next time_, something along those lines." He smirked and started charging out of the locker room.

"Whatever, just don't damage the car, I don't want a phone call later tonight asking me to bail you out of jail again." I shouted to his back

**Bella's POV**

"Guys, guys you are not going to believe it,but Brittany told the head cheerleader over at Forks that we were the ones that vandalized the guys houses last night." Gasped Angela Webber when she ran up to us.

"WHAT" Rosalie screamed flying into one of her infamous rages.

Brittany was standing by her locker talking to her boyfriend James, who also happend to be a part of the defensive line, when Rosalie grabbed her by one of her extensions.

"YOU BACK STABBING TRAILER TRASH WHORE. I swear on everything that is holy, if there are any reprcussions for what we did I will literally kill you. Oh yeah you are so off the squad.

"What are you talking about Rose." Brittany said trying to use her innocent bubbly voice.

"Cut the crap Britt, we know you told the skank Lauren over at Forks High what we did last night." Rosalie reared her hand back and almost connected with Brittany's face, before I grabbed her arm.

"No Rose, violence is not gonna help any, just get you suspended from the game tonight." I pleaded as I released her arm.

"I'm sorry Rose, Lauren and I go way back, our parents use to be friends, she said she wouldn't say anything." She cowered away from Rosalie

"You are so lucky Bella is a caring person or you would have a nice little shiner for the next couple of days." Rose snapped and turned around and stormed off.

James looked at Rosalie storming off then back to his girlfriend next to him, "Britt babe, it is sooooo over, I can't believe you would betray the team." Shaking his head he turned and took off too.

It was such a sad sight Brittany crumbled and cried hopelessly, it would have been such as sad sight if it hadn't been so funny.

"Rose calm down we have to change and go to practice." I motioned toward the changing rooms.

"Yeah yeah, Alice did you get those new cheers." Rosalie turned to Alice.

"Yes, they are right here." Alice handed over the stack over paper out of her bag.

Two hours later practcie was over and Rose, me, and Alice all climbed into Rose's car. We all showered and changed into our white and gold cheerleading uniforms. Then drove back up to the school to get onto the buses.

"Bells, babe you sitting with me on the bus?" Alec screamed through the window when I walked by.

"Not this time babe I need to talk to the girls, you know new cheers and stuff sorry honey." I smiled as sweetely as I could muster so he wouldn't know I was avoiding him.

Rose ended up in the seat in front of me, and Alice in the seat with me.

"So what was that all about, why don't you want to sit with Alec?" Alice glared at me. She always had a way of seeing through me and she knew I was hiding something.

"Okay, but don't say anything. I don't know exactly what I am gonna do about it." I whispered so that none of the squad or football team could hear. "You remember that last guy's house we hit last night, Edward Cullen , I had a dream about him. And there was just something there."

"No no no no. You can't do that he is the quater back for our rival team, and you are dating the quater back for this team. That and it was just a dream." Rose waved her arms frantically so I would get the point.

I just nodded in agreement and endured the twenty minute drive in silence while Alice and Rose talked about the latest in the Versace line. When we finally arrived I was more than happy to get off. Thats when I saw him again, when I saw Edward again. He was talking to a middle-aged couple.

My god he was gorgeous He was like adonius in the flesh. I was about to turn around when I made eye-contact with him. Those emerald green eyes held me in place for what seemed an eternity, before he broke off smiled and walked away.

"What the hell was that about, why was that prick from Forks staring and smiling at you." Alec caught me from behind.

" Oh I know he was probably staring at Rosalie or Alice, I was looking at the hot dog stand behind him, I'm really hungry." I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed his firm lips. " I gotta go baby good luck, kick some ass." I kissed him again and left.

"Alright babe, good luck to you." He shouted back.

"May I ask why you were eye humping that Cullen guy after our little convo on the bus." Alice said as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't eye humping that guy, I-I errr I was eye humping the hot dog stand, like I said I am really hungry, remember we didn't eat." I turned and walked towards our side of the field and started doing my stretches before the game started.

"Okay, Bella you know I don't believe you, just know you can look, but don't touch." Alice said before commencing a double black flip.

**Edward's POV**

I was standing there talking to my parents like I do before every game, but as I turned around I saw the most magnifecent sight. She was standing there in that hideous Franklin cheerleading uniform. Brown curls tumbling down, gorgeous pools of chocolate for eyes, and amazing legs that went on for miles. She was looking at me with those breathtaking eyes, and I couldn' move, it was like I was glued to the ground. My dad Carlisle nudged me in the sight hinting that I had to get going, so I winked at smiled at her before I turned around and walked off. But before I reached the the changing room, I turned around to see that dueschebag Alec Monty with his arm around her, my dream girl.

**Bella's POV**

The game was in the last quater with two minutes left, the score was 22- 14 with us in the lead. We were cheering our team on with all our might.

_**2, 4, 6, 8  
Who do we appreciate?  
Not the king,  
Not the queen,  
Only the Franklin High football team! **_

_Announcer: 10 seconds on the clock, it is neck and neck between the two schools, and Alec Monty makes a dash for it, Emmet McCarty goes in for thje block, DENIED, down goes McCarty and he is going, and, and, and TOUCHDOWN. The Franklin High Cougars win the game!!_

The cheerleaders, football, and all the fans screamed in unison and migrated towards the center of the field. You could here the groans and profanities from the other side.

I made my way towards the center to find Alec. He of course was not hard to find, he was in the very center on top of the other player's shoulders.

"Bella baby we won." He shouted and swooped me up and started kissing me fractically, when I realized there was a commotion right next to us.

Three guys were standing there, well not quite standing, the two smaller ones were restrainig the large one.

"Monty, that was a cheap shot, that's bullshit. I'm rip your throat out." The big one was screaming, while the other two were still trying to hold him back. His muscles were rippling and convulsing.

For the first time in awhile I was actually scared. This guy could literally rip Alec's throat out if he wanted. Alec grabbed and pushed me behind him. When he grabbed me Edward's eyes shot up to mine, and for a split second he looked pained. Ad before I even knew it the big guy, gets loose and tackles Alec right on top of me.

"Fuck, you big oath just because you lost doesn't mean you have to knock my girl out." Alec said and backed away before the team medic came to check on me.

Everyone crowded around me, and suprisingly enough te person holding my hand repeadtedly asking if I was ok was not my boyfriend, but Edward. He seemed so worried, and for some sick reason I was pleased by this, that he cared enough, but maybe I was just imagining it.

I slowly tried to pull myself up. Edward restrained me a little bit, but I managed to break free just like that big ape.

"It's okay really, me getting slammed to the ground, or falling down on it is a kinda daily thing for me." I said brushing dirt off my uniform, and looking over my shoulder,"right Alice?"

"Yeah, she does, they kind of have an affair going onb behind Alec's back." She was grinning like an idiot, what the hell was she looking at?

Then it sturck me, she was staring goofly at the very gorgeous blonde that was standing next to Edward and the other guy. I nudged her and the rib and she scowled at me. Not long after the commotion we went back to the bus to head back to school.

"Hey Bells we still going to Angela's party together after we clean up?" Alec asked.

"Um, I am gonna go home and try and mend my broken ribs, so I a gonna ride with the girls, I'll me you there okay?" I told him before making my escape to catch up with the girls.

"Right then, see you there Bells." He yelled to my back again for the second time tonight.

**Edward's POV**

_The game was over and we had lost, I can't believe it we had lost._

"Monty, that was a cheap shot, that's bullshit. I'm rip your throat out." Emmet was yelling at the top of his lungs. Jasper and i ran over to restrain him.

That asshole Alec grabbed Bella and pulled him behind her like we were going to hurt her. For the second time tonight I caught myself getting lost in those deep brown eyes. In the blink of an eye three things happend, Emmet got loose, then he tackled Alec and consiquently Bella, and third I was holding the hand of my beautiful angel.

Everyone started screaming, but I couldn't really hear them though, all my focus was on this beautiful woman who I guessed was named Bella, at least I think thats what everyone sreaming. I was praying she was okay, that she wasn't hurt. Her eyes fluttered up and her eyes were full of shock as she stared up at me.

There was other things going on behind me, but I didn't care, she was awake and looking at me with such intensity in her eyes. She tried to get up, and firmly put my hand on her shoulder to restrain her. Yet, she slipped out of my grasp, she was a quik one. Then she started muttering that she was okay and that getting knocked down was a daily thing, and then brought her friend over to explain. Now her friend was an odd one. She was very tiny, yet intimadating. She rambled on about something about Bella having an affair with the ground.

The group dissapperated a little while after that and me and the guys were walking back up to the school to shower and change.

"So you guys going to Lauren's for her party?" I asked them hoping they had an excuse for getting me out of going.

"Nah, we are gonna crash the Franklin party. I kinda feel bad for tackling that cheerleader, so I want to apologize, that and I just want to crash th Franklin party." Emmet said shrugging out of his uniform.

"I'm in I kinda want to see that little pixie chick, she was hot and did you see her staring at me? And I think Edward wants to see that Bella chick too" Jasper grinned

"Shut up, but yeah I'm in too." I punched Jasper in the arm, unlike Emmet Jasper was very attuned to what people felt.

"Awww...Eddie Poo has a new girlfriend, Ha. What you gonna do bout your Psycho girlfrriend Lauren?" Emmet started laughing uncontrolabbly.

_Damn I forgot about her, well I guess the time has come anyways_

"I'm so sorry you lost the game my Eddie peddie," Lauren said as I walked out. I hated it when she stood outside of the locker room after the games.

"Hey Lauren we need to talk." I said

"Oh yeah we need to cordinate for the party, I am wearing red." She said grabbing my arm.

"Thats not what I meant. I am not coming to your party." I shrugged my arm out of hers.

"What, what do you mean your not coming. My boyfriend can't ditch my party." She whined

"Well, see, about that. Hmm... How do I say this? We are through. I can't stand you, I never could, the only reason we've lasted this long is because you would cry and make me feel sorry for you. Not anymore Lauren, I think I may have met someone else.

She stood there dumbfounded as I walked away, finally she shouted, "No one will ever love you the way I did Edward Cullen, NO ONE!"

_Well that is taken care of, now all I have to do is convince Bella to dump that horse's ass Alec, and be with me. This may be harder than I think, but I have to try._

**Sorry would of had it up sooner, but the hubby wouldn't get off the comp.**


	3. Then It's Over

**Again do not own Twilight, wish I did, but I don't**

**Bella's POV**

"Damn I think that guy broke a couple ribs." I laughed as I rubbed my side.

"Shit, that guy can tackle me anytime. Did you see those muscles?" Rosalie giggled

"Alright girls enough of that. Remember what you said to Bella earlier Rose he is our enemy." Alice said.

"Puh-lease Alice I saw you looking at that blonde guy. But thats okay we aren't dating the quater back of our team, so we are free to date the enemy." Rosalie fianlly finished my make up. "K. Bells your all done now we can go."

It only took us fifteen minutes to get to Angela's. Although it took us almost two hours to get ready we were still there before most the people.

"Hey guys, wow you guys look great." Angela blushed as she lead us into her house.

"Heysa Bells. I've been waiting for you. Come give daddy some sugars." Alec slurred as he approached me.

"Damn Alec the game hasn't even been over three hours and your completely sloshed." Alice grimaced as Alec tried to eat my face.

"Gross Alec, you taste like beer." I mumbled as I pulled away from him.

"Aww...baby come on get used to it. After school is over and we're married your gonna have to deal with it." He smiled while tried to get to second base in front of everyone.

"Yeah thats the way to get a girl to marry you, tell her your gonna be an alocholic. Nice." Rosalie said as Angela brought us our drinks.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!" Alec yelled at Rosalie moments before two fists hit him right in face and one in the gut. One from Rosalie, one from Alice,and one from the mammoth that attacked me earlier.

Alec fell over the table and crashed onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for you Ape?" She screamed at the mammoth of a man

"No one should talk to a women like that, especially one as fine as you. And the name is Emmet." the man said extending his hand to Rosalie.

"Whatever, I can handle myself Emmet, that goes for you too Alice," Rosalie said taking Emmet's hand and scowling at Alice.

"Please, I didn't punch him for you, I just wanted to thank you." She scowled and turned back to her drink.

Alec finally recovered with the help of his friends, " And what the fuck do you three think you are doing here?" Alec pointed his finger to Emmet and the other two. Which for the first time I realized Edward was standing there with the blond from earlier.

"I invited them, you prick." Rosalie shot back

"Yeah we were invited guests dipshit." Emmet said staring down Alec.

"Really, well I am univiting them." Alec burst out after a minute

"You can't do that, it's not your party,it's Angela's. Its her descision." Alice said turning to Angela.

"I'm sorry guys this is a Franklin High get togrther. I don't want any fighting." Angela whispered

"Yeah so get the heel out." Alec pointed to the door, " don't let the doorknob hit you in the ass on the way out."

"How about you face hits it first." Emmet bellowed

"That's not going to be necessary we're leaving, come on guys. Bells you coming?" Rosalie asked pausing at the door.

"Yeah I am coming." I answered

"The hell you are. Your staying your pretty ass here." Alec grabbed my wrist not allowing me to go any further.

"I think the lady said she wants to leave. So I am giving you ten seconds to let her go." Edward said in calm voice that was almost soothing

"And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Alec laughed as he went to pour his drink on Edward.

Edward grabbed him by his wrist and said," I don't think you want to do that. At least if you don't want to lose that arm along with your girl." the crooked grin on his face was menacing, yet unbeliveably sexy.

"Whatever. Bella if you leave with them, we are so over." Alec released my arm.

"Then its over I guess." I took Edward's arm and lead the way out.

**Edward's POV**

I knew as soon as we arrived at the party it was a bad idea, but this was the on;y way I could think of to get Bella to notice me.

As soon as we walked in we got quite a few stares, mostly girls, and from what it looked like undressing us with their eyes. We saw the girls on the other side of the room with the football team.

"Let's go over there." Emmet said mischeviously

"Guys I don't think this is going to end well." I said

"Come on Edward, don't you want to talk to Bella." Jasper asked

I nodded and walked over there. The blond girls voice could be heard over everyone critisizing that jackass's drinking problems. _Poor Bella _was all I could think of.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!" Alec yelled at the blond before both her and Emmet punched him in the face, while they were doing that the little pixie chick Jasper was jonsing for, socked him right in the gut.

It was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen. Next thing I know the blond chicked is yelling at Emmet for punching Alec. Oh, this worked out perfectly for Emmet, he finally met a girl with as much fight as him

" And what the fuck do you three think you are doing here" Alec pointed his stubby little finger at Jasper, Emmet and myself.

Another argument ensued about why we were there. I couldn't pay attention though, for my angel Bella had turned around and was staring at me again.

Finally Rosalie said we were all living and asked if Bella was coming, which I hoped she was.

"Yeah I am coming," She chirped to Rosalie.

All of a sudden Alec grabs her wrist and tells her shes not going anywhere. Like he can talk to my Bella like that. So I stepped in.

"I think the lady said she wants to leave. So I am giving you ten seconds to let her go." I said with Emmet and Jasper flanking on my right and left. Alec's friends maybe would have flanked him to, if it weren't for Emmet's overpowering stature.

"And what are you going to do about it pretty boy" Alec laughed in my face and went to pour his drink on me, come on how juvenille.

I caught him by the wrist and simply told him that it would be unwise to follow through on his actions or he would lose his arm, and well his girl, because I had every intention on taking her from him.

He lowered his hand and released Bella and told her that if she left is was over.

"Then I guess it's over." She smiled took my arm and lead me out the front door.

**Bella POV**

I felt exhaunerated as I walked out of the party. I had been looking for a reason to dump Alec for months I just couldn't find a reason. Now I had many reasons.

"So you guys want to come over to my place. We can have a little party of our own." Rosalie asked while heading towards her car.

"Wait, your the head cheerleader, the one with the red convertible?" Emmet smiled at Rosalie

"It would look that way now wouldn't it?" Rosalie cocked her head as she unlocked her car.

"That is freaking hilarious, we were totally going to steal it tonight, and park it by the river." Emmet admitted with a laugh. Both Edward and the blond looked shock that he admitted this.

"YOU WERE GOING TO STEAL MY BABY!" Rosalie shreiked

"Well we aren't anymore if it makes you feel better." Emmet said

"Why were you going to steal my car." She questioned him with her newly manicured bony finger

"Cuz you guys wrecked our houses and someone spray painted my baby." Emmet yelled back.

"Well Rose that was you, so uit would have been fair." Alice laughed and skipped over to the blond which she then did a little jumping hug thing, " whats your name hot stuff?"

"Hotstuff. I mean Jasper, names Jasper Whitlock, and yours." He smiled

"Hmm. We also hit your house last night. Names Alice Branden, this is my cousin Bella Swan, and our friend Rosalie Hale." Alice pointed us out.

"That was you guys, do you happen to get my house to, name is Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, although Bella didn't want to." Alice giggled.

"Come on guys lets get the lead out. You three can follow me." Rosalie said climbing into her car.

The guys made their way to the silver Volvo parked behind Rosalie's car.

"Umm... Guys where are we going? Because we can't go to my house. Can you imagine Charlie's face if we brought those three in with us?" I asked a little freaked out

"Charlie would have a heart attck. No we are going to my house. The parents are gone so we have free reign to do whatever we like, with whomever we like." Rosalie smiled and winked

Great I am going to be in a house with Edward Cullen unsupervised, this is not going to end well.

**Well I think that is going to be it for tonight, at least I think. I may post another.**


	4. Staying the Night

**I may not post more chapters today, I am sick so this is probably gonna be it for today.**

**Bella's POV**

"You guys aren't at all nervous about us being alone with these guys." I asked from the back seat of the car.

"Why should we be." Rosalie answered back.

"Let's see first of all, we don't really know the guys, and second they could be like serial killers or rapists."

"Oh, shut up Bells these guys are way too fine to be killers or rapist. And so what if we don't know know them, did you see that Jasper guys ass." Alice screamed and started to do a slapping riding motion with her hands.

"Oh my god Alice, you have the libido of a teenage boy." I scoffed at her and folding my arm returning to my position in the back seat.

**Edward's POV**

"I can't believe these chicks invited us back to there house. This totally makes up for us losing the game. I so call dibs on that blond girl Rosalie." Emmet said highfiving Jasper in the front seat.

"Know what you mean, dibs on that little chick Alice. She looks pretty feisty if you know what I mean." Jasper winked and laughed.

"My God guys, can you two think with your heads, and not little Emmet and Jasper for once. Women don't deserve to be degraded like that." I lectured them.

"Oh come one Eddie-kins, you know you want to taste the flavor that is Bella Swan." Emmet said.

"There is no way to get through to you guys, seriously, and I don't want to _taste the flavor that is Bella Swan,_ I am not even sure what them means Em." I spat back at him.

"Yeah sure you don't, Lauren has told me the stories." Emmet replied back.

"What Lauren and I did was between us, not between us and you Emmet." I answered him.

**Bella's POV**

We pulled up to Rosalie's house. For some reason the term shaking in my boots came to mind. What was I so nervous about. Alec and I were alone together all the time, and it didn't bother me the least. Although I had to be honest with myself, even though I didn't even know this guy I liked him so much more than I ever like Alec in the past two years.

Alice and Rose were already out of the car when the silver Volvo pulled up behind us. I finally pulled myself out of the back seat and took my place next to the girls. Emmet and Jasper came up to Rose and Alice and started chatting. Edward was off to Emmet's side with both hands in his pockets and slouched over, which was kind of funny because that was the exact position I was in.

"Wow this is you house, damn Ed I thought your house was big," I could hear Emmet's voice over the other three. Edward's eyes shot up to mine, which caused a deep crimson colour to stain my cheeks.

"So you guys wanna come in, we could have our own little party." Rosalie offered taking Emmet's hand and leading him up the path. Emmet put his other hand behind him and gave the thumbs up to Jasper and Emmet.

"So Jasper, that's on odd name, can I just call you jazzy?" Alice chirped

"Whatever you want. I will cater to your every need ma'am." Jasper nodded slightly. That even made me blush and giggle.

"Oooohhhh I love a southern gent." Alice smile and tok Jasper's hand.

"It seems that uh everyone has kind of paired off." Edward said to me. His emerald eyes pierced me and I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, breathe." He smiled and sent my head reeling one more time.

"Okay, sorry well um. I guess that just leave us." I looked up to find Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie already in the house.

"I guess we should follow their lead." Edward took my hand and my heart stopped beating for a second. His hands were soft, yet rough, my heart started to beat again. Thank goodness he couldn't hear my heart, geesh how embarrassing would that be. Then I could feel the blood rushing to my face, damn just as embarrassing.

He pulled me through the door. Rosalie and Emmet had already made their self comfortable on the red leather sofa. Jasper was sitting in the recliner with Alice perched on his lap. Leaving just the loveseat open for me and Edward.

"We were going to watch a movie. What sounds better Step Up 2, or ugh Rambo." Rosalie had a disgusted look on her face. She wasn't really want for bloody action movies.

"Rambo." We both answered Rosalie

"Really, didn't take you for a Rambo girl." Edward gave me a crooked grin.

"Hey, I'm not, I just have already seen Step Up 2." I answered.

"Um, Bells Rambo is full of blood." Alice tried to whisper.

"Thats kay, I'll just look away." I grimace. Great now I was going to spend the next two hours trying not to barf on Edward Cullen.

The movie started within twenty minutes there was fountains of blood, it would have been hilarious if blood didn't make me very squeamish. Even fake blood make me want to hurl. Right then Rambo shot some guys head off and I thrust myself into Edward's chest.

I shot my head up to see if this was okay, he just winked and wrapped his arms around me. I looked over at the other girls who were sucking off the faces of the other two boys.

"Didn't take them long did it." Edward whispered into my ear. His cold breath spun around my head and made me dizzy.

The movie was finally over, and Rose and Alice pulled themselves away from their respected others.

"Alice, Bells can you meet me in the other room," she nodded towards the parlor. We nodded and followed.

"So Bells don't be mad I called Charlie earlier and told him we were staying over at Angela's so we can help clean tomorrow." Alice told me.

"What, why would you do that for." I asked Alice

"Well Rose and I invited Emmet and Jasper to stay the night, you should ask Edward to join so he doesn't feel left out." She answered and skipped into the living room.

Rosalie just smiled and glided back into the next room.

"I am exhausted, I think I am going to bed," Rosalie stretched,"Emmet you coming?"

"Yeah, be right there." Emmet turned and winked at Jasper and Edward, then followed Rose.

"Yeah, I am going to bed soon, come on Jazzy. Night Bells." She took Jasper's hand and disappeared up stairs

"Well, I guess I should get home." Edward stood up and headed towards the door.

"Yeah okay, or um... you could stay. I mean I don't want to do anything with you, we just met. But we can talk and hang out and stuff. There are a couple of spare rooms, you could stay in." I rambled off

"Okay, okay I'll stay." He took my head in his hands, and I felt his hot breath on my lips.

"Ed..Edward." I gasped

"Shh.. love, just go with it." He took my head back in his hand and gently brushed his lips against mine. I shuddered under his grasp. He was so intoxicating, his tongue pulled on my top lip asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth enough for his tongue to enter. Our tongues danced together for what felt like hours. We had made our way from standing back to the love seat.

Our hands were roaming all over eachothers bodies exploring the new terrain, and our new territory.

"Wait Edward, I can't do this, sorry. I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years and we just met." I gasped under Edward's body.

"Whatever you want love, we can take this as slow as you want. I don't want you to feel pressured about anything with me. We can jus talk, I want to know everything about you Bella Swan." Edward said locking his eyes with mine.

"Thank you Edward, I really appreciate it. So what would you like to know.?" I asked fixing my outfit and folding my hands on my lap.

"Well uh, whats your full name." Edward asked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I replied back

"Isabella, what a beautiful name, but I guess you prefer Bella to Isabella though." He said as I nodded in agreement

"Okay, Bella so what is your family like." He prodded

"Oh, well my parents went to Forks High, got married after graduation, then divorced about a year later. My mother and I moved to Phoenix, but then she got married a couple years ago to Phil and I decided to move back in with my dad Charlie. Or you may know him as Police Chief Swan for Forks P.D." I answered back.

"Your the cheif's daughter, well then I should watch my P's and Q's." He winked at me.

We laughed together and talked for hours. Finally falling asleep in Edward's arms. It was the best night sleep I have ever had in my life. And for the second day in a row I dreamt sweet dreams about my Adonis Edward Cullen.

**Sorry it's a little short. plaease R&R**


	5. I Feel Pretty

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Bella, Edward or any of the other Twilight characters**

**Edward's POV**

Last night was night was the most amazing night of my life. Bella and I had our first kiss, which was the most tantalizing and enthralling kiss I have ever had in my life. Then we just talked for hours and hours which was amazing. It had been awhile since I was with a girl and we did nothing but talk, after that first kiss we didn't even kiss anymore. She was the most beautiful and amazing girl I had ever met, I actually went to sleep smiling with my dream girl in my arms.

I could have laid there all day if I could, but I was rudely awaken by Emmet coming into the livingroom singing,

_**I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight**_

"Damn, I need new friends," I muttered as I rolled of the couch and out of my love Bella's arms."Emmett why in the hell are you singing that flipping song?"

"Because that is what Rose was singing in the shower this morning. OH YEAH." Emmett shot his hand up for a high-five which I refused to hit with mine.

"Come on Ed, give me a high five." Emmett whined, and I reluctantly high fived him back.

"Hey guys, My mom called I have to get home and watch the twins so she can go to her yoga class." Jasper ran down the stairs

"Yeah remember Ed we promised you mom we would help install the new windows." Edward said as I groaned. I really didn't want to go home and leave my Bella. I didn't want to end this already.

"Yeah, yeah we should get going, let me say bye to Bella, I'll meet you guys in the car." I motioned for the guys to leave.

"Hmmm...Edward you leaving," Bella mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah sweetie I have to leave, but I am going to leave my number so you can call me, okay," I told my sleeping angel

"Mmmkay Edward, I love you Bye," She slurred back at me, and my heart stopped. Did she really just say she loved me. That would usually freak me out, I remember the first time Lauren told me she loved me. It had been five months since we had started dating, and still to this day I never said it back to her. But when Bella said that it actually gave me goosebumps.

"I love you too Bella." I gently kissed her forehead and left Rosalie" house.

"So Edward, what did you and Bella do last night." Emmett asked as I climbed into my car.

"Well Bella and I just talked all night until we fell asleep." I answered him.

"Same with me and Alice, then we made out and fell asleep." Jasper chimed in.

"You guys are so boring. Rosalie and I humped like jack rabbits all night, and then once in the shower this morning.Lets just say she is a tomcat in the sack, I could hardly keep up with her." Emmet grinned

"Emmet, not everyone is like you, and thinks about sex twenty-four seven." I told him

"Oh please like you would not have liked to get into Bella's pants." He moaned

"It's not like that with Bella, I love just being around her, we don't have to jump into bed every chance we get." I told Emmett with a grin on my face.

"Whatever Ed, I had the time of my life last night, and I definitely would not mind doing that again." Emmett laughed.

"Me too." Jasper and I said at the same time.

After we dropped of Jasper, Emmett and I went back to my house.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." I said walking into the front room.

"Hey honey, did you have fun last night?" My mother asked me

"I had an amazing night mom thanks." I told her.

"Morning Esme," Emmett kissed my mother's cheek, "what's for breakfast.

"I made my famous omelette's boys, they are in the kitchen," she answered with her motherly smile, "Oh Edward, did something happen with you and Lauren, she has been calling all morning looking for you."

The phone rang a sharp shrill ring.

"That's probably her again." My mother smiled, but I could tell she was annoyed. My mother Esme and my father Carlisle never really liked Lauren.

"Tell her I'm not here and to stop calling. I figured she would get the hint last night when I broke up with her." I said walking to the stairs, only to be caught by the arm by Esme.

"What happen honey, do you want to talk about it." She asked in her most caring and worried tone.

"I'll take care off Lauren." Emmett snarled walking towards the phone.

"Nah, mom there is nothing to talk about. I broke up with Lauren, she was really getting on my nerves. That and I kind of met someone last night." Esme arched her eyebrows at that.

"You met someone, may I asked who." She smiled and released my arm.

"Her name is Bella Swan, and she is the most amazing person in the world." I told my mother who looked worried

"Swan, like as in Chief Charlie Swan's daughter?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah mom. I can't wait for you to meet her. You are going to absolutely love her. Now I have to go take a shower and then Emmet and I will put the windows up okay." I kissed her cheek and swiftly ran up the stairs.

"Listen Lauren, he is so over you. He doesn't want anything to do with your psycho stalking barbie ass!" Emmett yelled into the phone before slamming it down.

"Emmett, that was not very nice of you," Esme slapped his arm. "Come on now and eat before the omelette's get cold.

Emmet followed Esme into the kitchen. I showered and was in the process of getting dresses when my phone started to ring. I looked down only to find Ben Cheney's number flashing. Damn I had really hoped it was Bella, but she probably wasn't even awake yet. I turned on my stereo with the remote at started to get dressed.

**Bella's POV**

"BELLA, BELLA WAKE UP." I was being shaken by a very annoying pixie in my dream, then I opened my eyes and realized it was only Alice.

"What the Fuck Alice, can't a girl sleep." I grumbled at her

" No Bella you have to wake up Jasper asked me out to dinner tonight so we have to go shopping like right now." She was practically screaming at me.

"Fine, um where are the guys." I asked her

"Oh, they had to leave early this morning, but Edward left his number for you. That boy is so infatuated with you." She winked at me.

"Yeah he is, all three of them are." Rosalie danced into the room

"Hm... Someone got laid last night" I said getting up from the couch.

"Yep, twice and then once this morning," She smiled and glided towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Slut" Alice shouted towards the kitchen, then we burst out laughing.

"Whatever Alice, don't hate. Come on Bella get ready so we can go. I have a date to shop for too." Rose called from the kitchen

After we all ate we went to Rose's room to get dressed. I had to settled one of her baby pink sun dresses. I absolutely love this dress, it fit in all the right places. It looked way better on Rose, but I pulled it off to. Alice was the smart one and always kept a change of clothes on her. So she had on a pair of her skinny jeans and a a deep burgundy v neck top. Rose changed into a knee length white skirt with a black crop top. We all piled into Rose's car and headed for Port Angeles. It was and hour long drive of incisive chatter about how hot our guys are. We finally arrived and went straight for the designer shops down Theodore Blvd.

"So Bells when are you going to call Edward?" Rose asked me

"Oh, I don't know. What if he just left his number out of sympathy?" I sifted through the racks.

"Uh how about no. I saw how he looked at you. He wants him some Isabella Swan." Alice said as she breezed by to the dressing room.

"I still don't know. I probably won't call him." I nervously pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Isabella Swan if you don't call him Rose and I will either set you up or call him ourselves," Alice threatened from the dressing room while Rose nodded in agreement. "Okay, how about this dress." Alice came out in a red skin tight mini dress with matching pumps.

"Yes, Alice you have to get that. Poor Jasper won't know what hit him." Rose said taking her turn in the dressing room.

"Yeah Jazzy has no idea what he got himself into," Alice stared at herself in the mirror "Bella stop standing there we need to find you a dress for your date with Edward."

"But I don't have a date with Edward," I said as I put Alice's rejects back on the rack."and you guys said yesterday I shouldn't date him."

"Well you were dating Alec at the time, but no your not. So its free game for anyone. Now I am going to change, when I get back you better have something picked out." Alice headed back to the dressing room as Rosalie came out wearing a black dress with a slit all the way up to her left thigh and this dress would have been a two piece if it hadn't been fot the two gold loops in the front and back holding it together

"Wow, um Rose, that looks good." I told her while she checked herself out.

"Yeah, I think I am gonna get it." She walked back to the dressing rooms. I really did not want to know what she was thinking about, because I bet it was perverted.

"Alright Bells what do you have picked out." Alice asked me appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh I don't think I am going to get anything." I answered back.

"The hell your not, fine I'll pick something out," She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the next rack. "Here try this on."

I went to the dressing room and came back out to Rose and Alice smiling back at me.

"Awww Bells you look so beautiful." Alice grinned knowing she had made a good choice.

I turned towards the mirror to look out myself. I was wearing a light blue dress that came to my knees, it had a plunging neckline, but it didn't plunge to far down. It was lightly beaded on the hem of the dress. This dress really did look pretty on me and that was what suprised me the most.

"Alright I'll get it, but not for any date with Edward Cullen, I'm getting it because it doesn't look half bad on me." I smiled and walked towards the dressing room.

"Rose grab Bella's phone from her purse, it seems she needs a little divine intervention." Alice whispered to Rosalie.

**Okay I put 2 chapters up today. Now please people review, or this just might be the last chapter in WSSTS!**


	6. Crazy Bitch

**Hey guys still pretty sick, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Also Holla to all my Imdb peeps. Lol.**

**I do not own any of the twilight character. I just own some of the side characters.**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, have you seen my phone, I could of swore I had it in my purse." I asked Alice. And for some reason she winked at Rosalie before answering me.

"Yeah, Rose had to get a number, here you go." Alice handed my phone back.

"Please tell me you didn't get Edward's number. I don't want you two getting involved." I pointed at them, then turned and walked out of the store. Seconds later I collided with purple mass that knocked me right on my bum.

"Watch where your going you stuck up BITCH!" This nasally blond shrieked at me. Her eyes were all puffy and her face was red like she had been crying for hours. It took me a few minutes to realize this rude person was the head cheerleader over at Fork, Lauren something or other.

"Hey you little washed up bottle blond twenty-five cent manicure whore, don't you talk to my friend like that or else you will get my six inch heel straight up your ass." Alice screamed not even an inch from Lauren's face.

"Whatever, fuck you guys." Lauren said and turned and walked off with her little posse.

"First Edward breaks up with me, then I run into those Franklin High bitches, could this weekend get any worse." I could here Lauren say as I stood up and regained my balance.

"Did she say Edward broke up with her. I can not believe someone would date her, let alone Edward and all his masculine glory." Rosalie sighed

"It could be a different Edward." I said scowling at Lauren who was already across the street.

"Yeah when was the last time you ran into an Edward?" Rosalie asked pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Yeah your right." I tried to brush that little interaction off while climbing into Rose's car.

"Bright side though Bells, she said that they broke up. So he is all yours, hell he might of even broke up with her for you, like you did with Alec." Alice smiled from the front seat.

"Shut up, I did not break up with Alec for Edward." I regretting saying that the moment it came out of my mouth, because will all knew he was a big part of it. Both Alice and Rosalie turned and glared at me looked at each other and just grinned.

"Oooohhh I this is my song." Alice turned up the volume on the car radio and started to bounce around like a hobgoblin and sing along with the song.

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _

A few seconds later both Rose and I were joining Alice in her little concert. The entire trip back home was filled with a lot of out of pitch singing, and at one point Alice was half way out of the car singing to some bikers who happened to be stuck beside us at a red light.

**Edward's POV**

After Emmett and I finished the windows Esme made us club sandwiches, Emmett's favorite. My phone had been ringing all day long, but not by who I wanted. I wanted to turn my phone off after the twentieth time Jessica called asking why I broke up with Lauren, but I did not want to miss Bella's call. Two hours later I took Emmett home so he could get ready for his date with Rosalie. I crawled into my bed wanted to die. _Why hasn't she called? Maybe she doesn't feel for me the way I feel for her. She probably got back together with Alec after he sobered up._

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one Picture)_

Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty, and cold without you here, too many people to Ache over

My ring tone went off, _I swear if this is Jessica I am gonna be pissed_. I looked at the screen, **Unknown Caller **it flashed.

"Bella" I answered the phone breathlessly.

"No, this is Alice." A tiny voice giggled back at me.

"Alice, as in Bella's friend." I asked the tiny voiced person on the other end of the phone line.

"The one and only, and to correct you I am like her best friend...Duh." She scolded from the other end.

"Oh um, hi Alice is Bella okay she hasn't called yet." I probed Alice hoping for answers.

"Yeah she's fine. She is just to shy to call so you are going to need to call her." Alice answered to my chagrin

"I don't have her number though." I tried to laugh it off, but I secretly hoped Alice would give it to me.

"That is why I called." She rattled off the number and hung up.

I pace my room for a good twenty minutes, I didn't know what to say to her. Last night was so much easier, why couldn't I think of anything to say. Finally I decided to make it quick and simple and ask her out on a date. I picked up the phone and dialed the number slowly.

"Hello" somebody answered after three rings.

"Yeah is this Bella, it's Edward Cullen." I asked

**Bella's POV**

"Bell's should I wear my hair up or down." Rosalie tried to stall me when I went to go look for Alice when she snuck off to make a phone call.

"I guess down, yeah down definitely." I answered her back while she fiddled her hair some more. A couple seconds later my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I held my breath hoping somehow Edward got my number, but nope. It was Alec calling.

"What do you want Alec." I tried out my snippiest voice.

"Aww... Bella baby don't be like that. Listen I am sorry about last night, and I know you are too, but we can get through this." He said like it was going to change everything that happened last night.

"First of all Alec I have no reason to be sorry. I am actually happy I dumped your ass. It's the best descision I have made all year. And there is nothing you can you do to change the fact that things are over between us." I practically yelled into the phone.

"Bells your going to regret this. Your no one with out me." He yelled at me.

"Yeah your right I am no one.. I am Isabella mother fuck Swan!" I screamed back at him before slamming my phone shut. Rosealie turned around with shock written all over her eyes.

"Alec called." Alice prenced ito the room."

"Yeah how did you know." I asked slamming my phone down on the desk.

"Call it women's intuition." she laughed.

My phone started to vibrate again. I looked down at the caller ID expecting to see Alec's picture, instead it was a random number I had never seen before.

"Hello" I answered in a scraggly voice.

"Yeah is this Bella, it's Edward Cullen." Edward said in a semi- shy tone.

"Yeah, this is Bella. I was actually going to call you in a little bit." I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Oh okay, well I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight with me. I know this wonderful little Italian restaurant about thirty minutes south of Forks" He asked me.

"Ummm, uh yeah I would love that." I stuttered back.

"Great, I'll pick you up in a bout an hour and a half." He laughed back at me.

"Okay I'll be ready." I gave him my address and hung up.

"Now aren't you glad I made you get an outfit." Alice smirked at me.

"Shut up and help me get ready." I ran into the bathroom to shower.

After I showered and brushed my teeth Alice set to work on my make up, while Rose tackled the task of my hair.

"We asked the guys to pick us up here if that is okay with you Bells." Rosalie smiled at me from the mirror.

"Yeah thats cool." I answered her.

Rose had just finished my hair when the door bell rang. I tried to race down the stairs without breaking my neck. I swung the front door open to find two sets of eyes staring back at me.

"Rose, Alice your dates are here." I yelled upstairs.

I invited them in and did a quick sweep of my driveway, but only a grey Chevy Malibu (which I assume is Jasper's, because the other car was a jeep, and he just doesn't seem like a jeep guy.) _Rose is going to have fun getting in and out of that thing_ was all I could think.

"So who you all dressed up for." Emmett asked trying to make small talk.

"Edward of course, he should be here any minute." I said shyly.

"Edward, that ass. He didn't tell me he had a date tonight, did he tell you?" Emmet looked at me then Jasper.

"Well it was kind of last minute." I smiled and walked upstairs to get the girls. God, how I hate small talk.

I was about to yell at Rose and Alice, but then the doorbell rang again. _Crap Edward is here_.

"Edward, you sly dog, you should have told me you and Bella were going out tonight too." I could hear Emmett open the front door.

I tried to gracefully enter the room taking the stairs as slowly as possible, only to catch my heel on the third to the last step. Before I could feel my head hit the floor for the four hundredth time I pair of arms caught me.

"You okay?" Edward asked me while he cradled me in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. And thanks for catching me, Rose would have killed me if I messed up my hair. I wriggled out of Edward's arm and fixed my dress, and for the first time tonight I actually saw Edward and what he was wearing. He looked like a Greek God. His bronze hair was in disarray, but he pulled it off. He was wearing a red button down silk shirt with black slacks. Edward Cullen was the very definition of perfection.

"So you ready to go." He asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah just let me tell the girls. Alice, Rose I am leaving. Lock up when you leave okay." I yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, have fun ." they yelled back

We had made it to the car when the police cruiser pulled up.

"Bells?" My dad called me while getting out of the car.

"Hi dad, I am so sorry I totally forgot to tell you. Alec and I broke up, I am going to dinner with Edward. Alice and Rosalie are upstairs getting ready and their dated are in the living room." I rambled out trying to confuse him.

"What." Charie looked at me puzzled.

"Hi, Chief Swan I am Edward Cullen. I would like to take you daughter out to dinner tonight. And my friends are in your house waiting on Alice and Rosalie." Edward offered his hand to Charlie.

"Well, um. Cullen you say, as in Dr. Cullen's family? Charlie asked taking Edward's hand.

"One in the same." Edward withdrew his hand from Charlie's.

"Okay, I guess you can take Bella out tonight. Just have her home by eleven sharp. And Bella please try and keep me updated on thing so I don't come home to you leaving with someone I don't know, and strangers in my home." Charlie headed to the front door.

"Alright dad, Love you bye." I called after him and got into the Volvo with Edward's help.

Charlie dissapeared into the house then Edward and I set off to our date.

**This chapter featured lyrics from Crazy Bitch, by: Buck Cherry and Seize the Day by: Avenged Sevenfold.**

Also please R&R


	7. Fall Into These Arms of Mine

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and all that. I have gotten a lot of feedback from the readers and I hope it continues. Seriously I want you guys to keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

**Edwards Pov**

After Bella's father Charlie went inside we set off towards Isabella's my favorite Italian restaurant.Which now I had a reason to love even more. I looked over her, she looked amazing words can't describe how she looked to me. My eyes must of lingered a little to long on her milky white leg, because she looked at me, blushed, and pulled on the hem of her dress.

"Bella have I told you how absolutely ravishing you look?" I gave her mys best smile.

"Ravishing, now Mr. Cullen you better not try and ravish me tonight. We barely know each other, and my dad would kill you." She grinned at that.

"That's not what I meant Bella." I stuttered, her smile was so warm and lovely. And those lips so soft and supple. I would give anything just to kiss her again but I didn't want to push her.

The car ride was pretty silent, I guess we were both nervous, and with her we didn't need to fill up the silence with mindless dribble. Our silence was not the least bit awkward, and in ways comforting and soothing. We pulled into Isabella's and her face lit up.

"Isabella's, my favorite Italian restaurant. They have the most wonderful Chicken Parmesan with Angel hair pasta." I took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Oh, Edward its beautiful." She said when we walked in. The elderly couple always dimmed the lights after sundown to give the restaurant a more romantic effect. The wall were decorated in vibrant reds with candles lining them. Each table had a three piece candle set as the centerpiece.

"So Edward your favorite restaurant is Isabella's. What a coincidence, huh?" She jabbed me right before I pulled the chair out for her.

"Yes, my parents and I have been coming here for years. My mother Esme she decorated this place when she was a fledgling interior designer." I explained to Bell.

"Oh wow, she decorated this place. I have to say you mom has excellent taste." She gawked at all the little details of my mother's work.

"Oh Edward, it is so nice to see you. You must have grown another two feet since the last time I saw you. Awww... is this your little girlfriend Edward, she is absolutely gorgeous." Mrs. Deagrella said to me when she came up to our table.

"Bella this is Francesca Deagrella, her and her husband own this place. And they are some of the nicest people you will ever meet. Mrs. Deagrella this is Isabella Swan, and yes she is my girlfriend and yes she is absolutely gorgeous." I took Bella hand in mine.

"Isabella, that is my daughter's name and my resteraunt, but you already knew that. Well kids what can I get you to eat tonight?" Mrs. Deagrella laughed

"I will have my usual, and Bella will have..." I left my sentence open for her to finish.

"I'll have the same, Thank you." She said handing Mrs. Deagrella her menu.

Mrs. Deagrella wrote down the order and headed to the kitchen. I played with Bella's hand unconsciously drawing patterns on it.

"Bella can I ask you something." I continued drawing on her hand with my finger.

"Yes." She arched an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what you just ordered. I mean my usual could be Calamari or something gross."

"Well you said they have the best Chicken Parmesan so I could only guess that you have ordered it more than once, so therefore it would be your usual. And also I like Calamari so it wouldn't really bother me, but am I wrong." She rattled on.

"You are a very unusual girl Bella, and yes you are right." I kissed her palm softly.

"Now can I ask you something Edward?" She withdrew her hand and toying with them.

"You can ask me anything." I retrieved her hands into mine.

"Well I ran into Lauren Mallory who goes to your school and she was muttering something about you just dumping her. And now you are calling me your girlfriend. What makes you think I would date you if you ever touched her." Ouch that hurt.

"Lauren was a mistake that got dragged on for way to long, and your one to talk. Exactly how long were you with Alec Monty." I spat out the last sentence, which sent Bella into an instant recoil.

"I-I- I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking." One little tear slivered down her cheek.

"Oh God Bella I am so sorry, I did not mean to bite your head off." I got up from my chair and walked over to her and cradled her in my arms." really I am sorry. Just the thought of me losing any chance with you because I dated Lauren sent me into a frenzy. I swear on my life it will never happen again.

"It's okay Edward, I am sorry too. I really didn't mean anything by it." She gave me a weak smile. Seconds later Mrs. Deagrella was back with our food.

"Here you go sweethearts, enjoy." She pinched my cheek and walked back to the kitchen

"You weren't lying Edward that was the most delicious Chicken Parmesan I have every taste. It, It was just orgasmic." Bella blushed bright red when she finished her sentence.

"Hey, lets get out of here, there is this place I want to show you." We went to the register and I payed for our meal and left.

**Bella's POV**

It was by far the most gorgeous sight I have ever seen. Edward had taken me to a secluded part of the hill that overlooked the entire town. Everything was lit up with bright light. We just sat on the hood of Edward's Volvo taking in the scenery.

"I come here when I just need to think or be alone. It is very peaceful for me." Edward told me.

"I know what you mean, I have never been up here but it's tranquil." I smiled up at him losing myself in those pools of green.

"Can I do something cheesy but romantic?" Edward asked me sliding off his hood.

"Cheesy? Um... Sure why not. I could use a laugh." I slid off the too while Edward jumped inside his car and fiddled with the radio nobs. He finally settled on a country station.

"Bella Swan, may I have this dance?" He asked on one knee. I shook my head trying not to let traitor tears come out.

Oh, look, there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break

So fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby, fall

Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder, and let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go, hunny, its okay

Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on to me

Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

The song finished and I started bawling.

"Bella, what's wrong did I step on you foot or something." Edward's hands fumbled all over me making sure he didn't hurt me.

"No Edward, you didn't hurt me. You did the exact opposite. That is the sweetest most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me." And with that Edward leaned down and crushed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft, but masculine. Before we could delve deeper into our kiss he pulled away and held me to his chest.

"You are the most important thing to me now Bella" he kissed me again " let's get you home."

Edward walked me to the door and softly kissed my lips again. He informed me he would call tomorrow, then kissed me again and left. Lucky for me Charlie was already asleep and Alice wasn't home. So I avoided an interrogation tonight, tomorrow would be another thing though.

But for tonight I had Edward to dream about, and all his sweet and soft kisses.

**Hey guys well that's it for tonight, I'll try and have another chapter up. Oh yeah the song they danced to is called Fall by: Clay Walker... I love that song. Anyways the girls outfits for their dates will be up momentarily. R&R!!**


	8. First Time

**I don't own Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff...keep 'em coming. Lemon in this chapter. And a brief appearance of Jacob**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up Monday morning thinking about my magical weekend with Edward. I knew we were rushing this whole relationship. It's crazy I mean I met him Friday, had our first date, and then yesterday i met his parents Esme and Carlisle. It was so sweet Esme cooked pot roast and we all sat down and just talked for ours. It feels like Edward and I have been together for years not days, but at least we weren't as fast as Rose and Emmet who slept together the night they met. Alice was the only one of us three taking it slow.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Alice shook me.

"Ugh.. I think I am just gonna stay home today. I really don't want to face Alec. not today." I pulled the covers over my head and groaned.

"Bella , your are going to face him eventually, might as well be today." Alice said and skipped out of the room.

--

"Bella can I please ask why our head cheerleader was seen on a date with one of the guys from the Fork's football team. I can't believe she being a traitor" A very pushy strawberry blond named Tanya started bitching

"Rose is her own damn person, and she can date who ever she damn well pleases. So what if Emmet goes to Forks, what the fuck does it matter?" I pretty much screamed at her in the cafeteria

"It matters baby because they are our rival. Tanya may I speak to my girlfriend alone please." Alec winked at Tanya who in turn smiled and ran off.

"Exactly what the hell do you think you were doing leaving with those pieces of shit. I heard both Alice and Rosalie are dating two of those guys. If I find out that you did anything with that other guy, there will be repercussions." He growled at me.

"What the hell is your problem Alec, we fucking broke up, let me repeat that we broke up! And Alice and Rose can date whoever they want to date. And for that matter who I date is none of your business either. Goodbye Alec." I tried to pack up my stuff into my bag before Alec grabbed me.

"We are not over Isabella Swan til I say we are over. You got that." By this time I was in tears.

"Alec I believe that she said it was over. So I suggest that you let her go. What if coach saw you. Can you imagine the punishment. Get over her, your sleeping with Tanya anyways." Jacob Black, my best male friend since I was like two, and also the head of the defensive line for the football team

"What, your screwing Tanya?" I screamed at Alec

"Well someone wasn't putting out so I had to get it from elsewhere. You're right Jake, this bitch isn't worth it. But Bella if I find out you are going out with that piece of trash. It will be over for the both of you.

"DON'T FUCKING THREATEN HER!" Jacob shouted at the top of his lung before he grabbed me and turned us around. "You okay Bells, he was really out of line."

"Ya think. What the hell Jacob you knew he was screwing Tanya and you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends. How could you do that to me." I cried

"Because Bells I didn't want to hurt you. Alec didn't deserve you anyways. It was only a matter of time before you realized that. Listen I have to get to class, if you need anything call me. Okay." He gave me a tight little hug and made a mad dash to his next class.

I decided after that little drama that I was going to take the rest of the day home. Of course Rose and Alice heard what had happened, and for the next few days I was surrounded by people who were constantly asking if I was okay. When I finally got a hold of Edward, I asked if we could keep our relationship quite for awhile. And him being the wonderful person he is he agreed.

--

"Bella, you okay baby?" Edward gently squeezed my hand.

"Yeah I was just thinking." I answered him. It was our six month anniversary and it was the night we decided to take our relationship to the next level.

"Bells we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to." He said with such care and adoration in his eyes.

"No, it's not that Edward. It's just I am wondering if maybe your upset that I still want to keep our relationship a secret." I pouted

"No, no love, I never want you to think I am mad at you. I mean yes I would love to take you to my prom in a couple weeks, but I understand. You are afraid about how Alec will react. I love you Bella, I really do, and I will do whatever pleases you. ." He smiled and led me to the elevator in the hotel.

We walked into the room and I let out a loud 'gasp'

"I wanted it to be perfect for us. It's our first time." He smiled and sat at the foot of the bed.

The room really was perfect, it was the honeymoon suite and it was magnificent. Edward had spread rose petals all over the floor and on the bed. This was exactly I had pictured my first time. Yeah that's right I was still a virgin. Edward wasn't though, I kind of wished he was, but at least he would know what he was doing.

"Edward it is wonderful." I let a tear streak down my cheek.

"Bella, have I told you how utterly beautiful you look tonight?" Edward had placed a hand on either side of my face.

"Yes Edward, many times. Edward, I think I am ready.." I whispered and kissed his hands.

Edward went over to the radio across the room and put on _Life Ain't Always Beautiful by: Gary Allen_. He came back over to me and started laying soft kissed on my neck and shoulder before caring me over to the bed.

He slowly unzipped my light pink dress. When it was off he just sat there and looked at my underwear clad body.

"Bella you are perfect. Absolutely perfect. I love you." He whispered and returned to kissing my body.

Edward started to undress himself before I stopped him. I wanted to do this part, I had been dreaming for months about what he looked like underneath the clothes, so I was going to savor every moment. I undid each button on his dark blue button down shirt. Then I reached down and undid his belt and zipper. I pulled down his pants as slowly as I could. I think I just wanted to drag it out to torture him. His erection was evident underneath his black boxers.

He grabbed me and laid me back down, and started kissing. Each kiss he laid on me sent bolts of electricity through my body. His hands were tracing lines on my abdomen as he got lower and lower with his hand.

Next thing I knew his lips were back on mine. The kiss he was giving me was so passionate. I could literally feel his lips burning on mine. His tongue was battling for dominance. He then pushed my underwear to the side and was gently playing with my clit. It felt so good I wanted to scream, but since his lips were on mine all I could do was moan.

He continued playing with me as he removed my bra with the other hand (well he had my help with that). His tongues was tracing the lines around my nipples, his erection got harder, then it happened.

I came, I came all over his hand. What surprised me though was when he started to lick himself clean.

"Bella you taste so good." Edward moaned.

I couldn't resist it anymore, and from the look of little Edward he couldn't either. He pulled of my soaked panties and I removed his boxers. I had seen a few cocks in porn and stuff, but they looked like tootsie rolls compared to Edward'. It was so huge. This was going to definitely hurt

He looked even more incredible naked. I could put him next to Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, whoever and they would not compare to Edward, not even the littlest.

Edward lowered himself on top of me after putting on a condom. His hard member was poised at my entrance.

"Tell me to stop if it is to much." Edward said before gently entering the tip of his cock.

It hurt, but I didn't let a sound escape because I didn't want him to stop.

He was gently fucking me with the tip of his hard cock going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Before long he was fulling sheathed.

"Oh Bella you are so tight." He groaned

All I could do was moan. At first it hurt like hell but now it felt amazing.

"Oh my god Edward, faster...faster..please." I moaned

He sped up, still being gentle. With each thrust into me I screamed his name. He took my erect nipple into his mouth as he thrust his throbbing member into me harder and harder.

Before long I screamed out in pleasure as I climaxed, moments later Edward followed shuttering as he came.

"I love you Bella." He kissed my forehead

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." I whispered back.

He climbed off me after a minute or so.

"Shit!" Edward swore

"What, what's wrong?" I asked him

"Bells the condom broke." he explained to me.

"Oh... well...um. That doesn't necessarily mean anything." I reassured him.

"Yeah your right. I love you Bella." He kissed me again. We just laid there for awhile just holding eachother. Luckily I told my dad I was at Rose's or he would be pissed that I didn't come home.

That night I dreamt about Edward while I was in Edward's arms.


	9. Pregnant?

**Thanks for the feedback everyone. **

**I do not own Twilight **

**Bella's POV**

"Bells I have decided that you and Edward need to come out of the closest." Alice perched herself and the end of my bed.

"And why is that? And why are you waking me up and 8 o'clock in the morning on a saturday." I asked her putting as much malice into my phrase as I could possible muster.

"Well you can't hide your relationship forever because of Alec. Also I don't know what I am going to do."

"What do mean. You don't know what to do. And actually Edward asked me to Prom and I think that I am going to go with him." I told her.

"Yes, me and Rose are going to. We so need to go shopping." She smiled with anticipation of our shopping trip and Prom.

"Okay, but what do you not know what to do about Alice." I asked her puzzled by her solemn expression. Alice was never solemn.

"Ummm. Bella Jazzy and I, well we are. Umm..." She stuttered

"Spit it out Alice, what is going on with you and Jasper." I yelled at her.

"Bella don't be mad at me it was an accident." She coyly smiled.

"What is going on." I pushed the covers off my body and sat next to Alice.

"Bells, I'm pregnant." Alice whimpered.

"What!" I screamed at her.

"A couple weeks ago Jasper and I got a little excited and we were so caught up that we forgot to use a condom." She rubbed her stomach.

"It's okay Alice, we will figure something out. Does Jasper know?" I rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried.

"Yeah I told him first. Can you believe he is actually happy about this? I am too kind of. I guess I am just scared what Charlie and my parents will say." She dry sobbed into my shirt.

"Okay, well okay here is the plan, we won't tell anyone until after graduation, then we will get an apartment. Your parents can't get to mad if you are already out on your own" I calmed her down.

"Us," She cocked her eyebrow.

"Of course you, me, Jasper, Rose, Edward and Emmet. Your going to need all the help you can get. and six parents are better than two." I explained to her.

Alice giggled and ran to her room saying something about telling Jazzy ASAP. For some reason I was so angry with myself. Ihad been so caught up waiting to see if that little slip up with the condom and Edward. I was so relieved that I wasn't pregnant, I was giggling to Alice about it. I can't imagine how that is.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I was halfway through brushing my hair when the doorbell rang.

"Bells, Edward is here. I'm going to Jasper's I'll be home tonight." Alice screamed from the stairs before taking off.

I finished brushing my hair when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep last night?" He asked me. Every since that night a month ago he had been so worried about me.

"Crap, I can't believe I hadn't told you yet. I took the test last night and I'm not prego. Bad thing is Alice is though." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Really, that's fantastic. I would love to have children with you one day just not today. And yeah I heard about Alice Jasper just told me. He also said that we are all moving in together after graduation. Is that true?" He gave me his sweet crooked grin and I melted.

"Yeah. well Jasper and Alice are going to need the help." I kissed him lightly again.

"I can't lie to you Bells the thought of living with you is very enticing, and I can't wait." Edward grabbed my hand and spun me like a dancer.

"Oh yeah Edward, I thought about what yo asked the other night. And I think that we can debut our relationship to everyone at Prom." He smiled and picked me up in his arms and kissed me all over. Then set me down lightly in me bed and started kissing again.

We both slowly removed each other's clothes and set out to explore our bodies with our heads. Edwards hips were between my legs. My hips bucked at his hard flesh centered directly above my hot spot. It was days like this I was happy Charlie worked on Saturdays.

His lips and tongue traveled from my neck down to my belly button. Edward put his mouth on my clit and lighted flicked ut with his tongue. He gently inserted a finger inside me, then two. He slowly pumped his fingers in me while messaging my clit with his tongue. He pumped faster and faster causing me to scream out in pleasure.

"Ah... ah EDWARD. I-I-I am coming. EEEDDDwwaaaard ahhhh." I screamed out at my climax.

"Oh Bella I love it when you come for me." He kissed my stomach.

Then he gently inserted the tip of himself into my hot wet core. Gently pushing himself into me. My hips bucked and furthered the penetration. After he was fully inserted he pulsed into me with long quick strides. I met his thrusts with my own quickly picking up pace. I could feel my walls closing in around his hard member as I climaxed. He kept pumping and pumping until finally he groaned and shuttered on top of my. Fianlly reaching his euphoria inside of me.

"I don't know about you Edward, but I ma famished." I stood up and quickly getting dressed. He followed me down to the kitchen were I made bacon and eggs.

"MMMmmmm Bella that smells almost as delicious as you." He said picking up a strip of bacon on the plate next to me and popping it into his mouth.

I completely threw myself into his kiss when the doorbell rang. I jogged to the front door and threw it open.

"Jake, what are you doing here." I was puzzled by his sudden appearance, he rarely came over anymore so this was a little confusing.

"I saw a car in front of you house that I have never seen before, I just came to check on you. What he fuck are yo doing here." Jake spotted Edward and was now eyeing him up.

"Well, Jake was it. Well it is simple I was invited." He smirked at Jake and walked back into the kitchen.

"What the hell was is that ass here Bells." Jake asked me crossing his arms.

"Well Jake, please don't be mad but Edward and I have been dating for about seven months." I shyly told him as he glared at me.

"What. Are you a fucking idiot. Do you know what Alec is going to do." Jake was screaming at me.

"Jake I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my Bella like that. And as for this Alec, well I will take care of him when the time comes." Edward wrapped his arms across my shoulder, and threw death stares at Jake.

"Your Bella, Ha, I can't wait to see what Alec does to you, both of you!" Jake spat at us and slammed the front door.

How could Jake be so mean and callus. He had been my best friend way before he even met Alec. I fell to the ground and started sobbing.

"Bells, its going to be okay. Listen I was going to ask you something. But I am kind of scared what you will say." He muttered in my ear as he picked me up in his arms.

"What is it Edward?" I sobbed

"Well I know we are young and we have only been dating for seven months, but Isabella Swan, Will You Marry Me?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**So yeah I decided that either Rose, Bella, or Alice was going to get pregnant. So I asked my husband and he said Alice, so therefore Alice is having a baby.**

**Oh yeah sorry for the cliff hanger, and just to let you know SNEAK PEEK: What you think is going to happen probably won't happen. **

**Please Read and review. Guys seriously a lot of people read this story but not many review. If I get enough reviews I will post another chapter today. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! If I**


	10. Dresses

**Okay sorry for leaving a cliffy, but I had too. Anyways like promised I am posting another chapter.**

"Come on guys, if I have to look at one more dress I am going to scream." I moaned while Alice and Rose were immersed in the formal dress section of the store. This was not how I had planned my Sunday. But as Alice said this was the last weekend before prom so it was now or never for dress shopping.

"Okay I have definitely found mine." Alice was wearing this dark bronze dress. It kind of reminded me off the dress Belle wears in Beauty and the Beast. Except it was darker and had straps. Alice paraded in front of the mirror. "I just hope Jazzy likes it." **A/N. Pics of the dresses on my profile.**

"Of course he's going to love it, I mean it will be on you so he has too." I laughed before I tried on my dress. It was blue of course, (Edward's favorite color on me). The top was tight and lightly beaded to all the way down to wear my hips, then it fluffed out to reveal several layers of dress material. It was a breathtaking taking dress. I didn't even mind it being low cut.

And of course there was Rose's dress. Of course it was the more revealing of the three dressed. It was heavily beaded with black on the top then it filtered out to a pink. It was off the shoulder with a very high slit. It looked perfect on Rosalie, then again everything did.

"Alrighty then lets pay for these and go and get something to eat. I am starving." Alice rubbed her tummy to emphasize her point.

"Yeah alright prego lets go." Rosalie smiled at Alice. "Let's just hope that your dress will fit by next weekend.

"You don't think so do you Rose, what about you Bella?" Alice actually looked concerned.

"Of course not Alice, your going to look great. It's going to be a wonderful night. The only thing is you can't get wasted at Prom like you did last year." I giggled and handed the cashier my credit card.

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that. Don't worry baby, I won't drink this weekend or for the next eight months." Alice cooed to her stomach.

After we all payed for our dresses we went to Chilli's. While Rose and Alice were talking about how great prom was going to be I just couldn't stop replaying yesterday in my head. Edward, the best thing that has ever happened to me asked me to marry him. I honestly didn't know what to say. He asked and I just sat there like a jackass.

I remembered the hurt that was visible in his eyes. I felt horrible, but I just couldn't answer him.

_"Bella you are really hurting my ego, I just asked you to marry me, and you just sit there. Please Bella talk to me." Edward had pleaded with me._

_I sat up and crawled out of his arms to position my self next to him._

_"I'm sorry Edward, it's just a lot to take in. I love you, and please don't ever think I don't, I just need some time to think about this." I whimpered_

_"Of course Bella, anything you want. I love you Bells." He kissed my lips so softly and sweetly, I wanted to scream ' yes', but I couldn't._

_"I love you too." I kissed back._

_"Just do me a favor and answer me by prom, I don't think my heart can take it if you waited longer than that." He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his arms. We sat there all afternoon until Charlie came home, and even then we just sat there not talking, just holding each other._

"Earth to Bella, did you hear me?" Rose was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. I was off in space." I muttered back before taking a bite of my cheeseburger.

"Uh. Yeah we could tell. Anyways I was asking if you wanted to go to Lydia's to get our hair done next week." Rose asked me.

"Yeah that's cool." I answered back. Lydia was the top hairdresser within fifty miles of us. Of course she was always booked up, but she was friends with Rosalie's mom so we always got in when we wanted.

Lunch was filled with more of Alice and Rose's chatter and me off in space thinking about Edward and marriage.

**--**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" I walked into my father's library which was also his office.

"Sure Son, how can I help you?" He asked looking up from whichever book he was currently studying, and removed his glasses.

"Dad, things are pretty serious with Bella, like really serious." I sat down in the leather chair in front of his desk.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Carlisle looked worried.

"No Dad, we are very safe, but I eh.. I asked her to marry me." I circled my thumbs (something I did when I got nervous.)

"Well, I guess you are getting serious." Carlisle smirked at me. "Have you told your mother?"

"No." Carlisle cocked his eyebrow "The thing is Bella didn't say yes, she didn't say no either. She just told me she needed to think about it.

"That is quite a predicament son. But you need to put yourself in Bella's position. Bella comes from a broken home unlike you. She is also an eighteen- year-old girl. You are asking her to take a big leap. Honestly I would think she had something wrong with her if she didn't time to think about it. But my opinion is she is going to say yes, just give her time." Carlisle explained his view.

"I hope your right, I don't know if I could take it if she said no." With that I took leave of my dad's office.

--

"Alice can I talk to you?" I breezed into her room after we got home

"What's up." She looked up from her Vogue magazine

"Edward asked me to marry him." I huffed and sat on the floor next to her bed and wrapped my arms around my knees slowly rocking back and forth.

"REALLY, oh my god, I get to plan a baby shower and two weddings. This is going to be and amazing year." Alice squealed.

"Two weddings?" I looked at her.

"Oh yeah I hadn't told you yet. Well right before Jazzy and I found out we were going to have a baby he asked me to marry him, and I said yes! Oh Bella he makes me so happy. All I have to do is look into those baby blue and I just know that everything is going to be okay." Alice's eyes glistened with pure joy.

"Wow, congrats Ally a baby and husband." I fiddled with them hem of my blue polo shirt.

"Don't sound all excited Bells." She smacked my hand to stop my continuous play with my shirt.

"It's jus I didn't say yes Alice, I don't know if I want to marry him." I muttered more to myself more than to Alice.

"Isabella Swan, why don't you want to marry him. You love him, he loves you. Ya'll both got excepted to the same college. So I don't see any problem with you guys getting married." Alice started poking me with her pointer finger.

"Well maybe it's the fact that I don't want to end up like my parents. Their love couldn't handle a young marriage what makes you think I can." I lashed out.

"Bella you are not your parents. The way you and Edward look at each other I don't even think any natural disaster could tear you apart. Bella I know you, I know you would want nothing more than to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. So just tell him yes." Alice drifted off into silence.

"Thanks Alice, but I just don't know yet, I guess I just need to think about it. I have until prom to answer him." I reached for the doorknob.

Tomorrow was going to suck I knew it would be hours before I would get to see Edward. I tried to go to sleep, but all I could think about was Edward and my future. We were holding hand in a park walking along as two little bronzed hair boys bobbed ahead of me. I knew I wanted to marry Edward, just not right now.

**Sorry another short chapter. So I don't know if I will be able to post another chapter until Sunday. But maybe if I get enough reviews I will put one up tomorrow. Trust me guys what I have planned for the next chapter is a doozy.**


	11. Throwing Rocks At Emmet

**Hey guys, sorry I was going to put up a chapter up friday, but there was this thing I had to go to for Army wives and family, then I got completely trashede. SO again sorry. But for you guys I will try to put up two today.**

**Bella's POV**

School had been dreadful. Alec and Jacob tried to turn the school against us by branding us traders. Luckily more people like Rose, Alice, and I more than those dumb jocks. Alec was being a huge pain in the ass. Cornering me anytime he could threatening both mine and Edward's well being. If I wasn't so sure that Emmet alone could take out of entire football team I might have been a little frightened.

**--**

**Edward's POV**

"So a little birdie told me you, Jasper, and Emmet are dating some of those Franklin skanks. Personally I could care less about Jasper and Emmet dating them, but I thought you had some taste. You did date me after all." The shrill voice of Lauren rang through my ears.

"Lauren, don't you ever call Alice or Rose a skank and least of all Bella. I love her with every fiber in my being. And if I ever hear you say anything ill about her again, I will make you regret it." I tried to control the level of my voice before I started screaming in the middle of the hall.

"Okay Eddie, but you are going to regret this, and I will make her regret stealing you from me. I love you Edward. And no one is going to come between us EVER." Lauren screeched at me.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid whore of a cow. I am so tired of your shit. I don't love you, I never did. When are you going to get it through that narcissistic head of your." I picked up my bag while she stormed off.

"What the hell was that about? Lauren looks pissed." Emmet gave me a swift punch in the arm.

"Word is out that I am dating Bella, and Lauren is a bit pissed off." I muttered walking to the student parking lot.

"Hmm... funny." Jasper practically hummed.

"Shut up, yeah well they know you guys are dating Alice and Rose too. But they don't care. Damn me for dating that bitch." I moaned climbing into the volvo.

"Oh well, not much they can do anyways." Emmet said.

"Hey Edward Alice's father has a limo on standby for anytime the girls want it. So she says we can take it to prom Saturday." Jasper told me.

"Hell yeah, Rose would kill me if we had to take my jeep." Emmet laughed, "So where too Eddie poo."

"I said don't call me that. We have to go order corsages for the girls, and go pick up the tux's." I said turning onto the freeway.

**--**

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella, you look beautiful. I can't believe that my baby is going to prom." Charlie hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"God Charlie, turn into a woman why don't you." Alice chimed in from the front hall.

"Shut it Alice, I'm allowed to be sentimental when it comes to my one and only daughter." Charlie glared at Alice.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Imagine if the criminals that you arrest saw you getting all teary-eyed over you daughter going to prom. Ha, what a softy." Alice laughed.

"Again Alice, shut it. Now Bells I want you to know that just because it is prom, that doesn't mean you have to sleep with this Edward boy." Charlie shuffled his feet. I groaned, _not the sex talk, please God not the sex talk. If there is a heaven above, please don't let this continue. _

Just as the last thought ran through my head, the doorbell rang.

"Yes, saved by the bell." I gave Charlie a sly smile to let him know I acknowledged what he had said. I opened the door to find my favorite set of green eyes staring into mine, and another set of eyes staring behind me at Alice.

"Jazzy!!" Alice squealed and barreled past me to jump into Jasper's waiting arms.

"Careful baby-doll, you don't want to hurt the..." He trailed off catching sight of Charlie standing in the living room.

"Hurt the what?" Charlie asked.

"Hurt the dress. Dad, Jasper is not really one for words, I mean he does go to Forks." I laughed. "Come on guys we need to get going, Rosalie and Emmet are waiting for us." I hurried everyone out the door before Charlie could ask anymore questions.

"Remember what I said Bells." Charlie yelled from inside the house.

"I know dad, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." I yelled back and climbed into the limo.

I am so happy my dad trusts me enough to let us get a hotel room with the guys. Although he I may have forgot to mention that the boys were going to be there. Let alone that we were going to have three separate rooms, one for each couple. I laughed to myself.

"Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous, absolutely mouthwatering." Edward left a trail of kisses from my temple to my jaw.

"You look pretty damn fine yourself." It was my turn to lay my trail of kisses along Edward's jawline. Man, I really loved this guy.

"Oh quit it you guys, morning sickness is not just for the morning. Plus I bet you guys don't want to end up like me." Alice rubbed her very small stomach.

"We don't really have to worry about that, we use protection." I emphasized the last word.

"Eh, whatever, I'm happy either way." Alice looked lovingly into Jasper's eyes and wriggled herself into his arms.

We got to Rose's house only to find Rosalie yelling at Emmet on the front line. We all jumped out of the limo to see what the commotion was.

"Rose what are you yelling about?" I asked trying to restrain her from throwing another rock at Emmet's head

"He doesn't like my fucking dress, he had the audacity to ask me to change. Do you know how much I fucking paid for this dress you fucking idiot.?" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs, hurtling another rock at Emmet.

"That's not what I meant Rose, baby you look gorgeous, to gorgeous. I don't want the other guys from school trying to steal you away from me." Emmet pleaded with Rosalie dodging another rock that was thrown at him.

"Really, Emmet you wanted me to change so other guys don't try to steal me form you?" Rose glowed.

"Of course darling, I love anything and everything you wear, and what you don't wear." Emmet smirked at her.

"Oh Em. You don't have to worry about other guys trying to steal me from you. No other guy compares to my big papa bear. I love you honey bear." Rose said as sweetly as possible before grabbing Emmet into a death lock kiss.

"Damn Rose, you can't do that to me. Or we will never make it to prom." Emmet groaned pulling down his jacket to cover his very visible erection.

"Okay Emmy poo, but know this. I have something on under this dress that will make you go wild." Rose patted Emmet on the butt and climbed int o the limo.

"Argh, Rose you are going to be the death of me." Emmet followed Rosalie into the limo.

Alice and Jasper joined Rose and Emmet in the limo.

"Geesh Rose, that second rock hit me pretty hard." I heard Emmet whining in the limo.

"And your sure you want to start having kids Alice." I started to climb into the limo before Edward caught me by the wrist and wheeled me around to face him. Edward had on my favorite little crooked smile.

"Well, if this is just the beginning we are in for a wild night." Edward Kissed me lightly on the lips before helping me into the limo.

**Okay guys, well this is my shortest chapter so far. But I wanted to put it up as soon as possible. And I know I said this chapter was going to be a dousy, but I decided to lead you guys on..lol. So I put in a bit of a buffer. But I promise to put up another chapter tonight. So please review. I don't want to have to start holding the chapters hostage.**


	12. Dirty Emmet

**Hey guys sorry about all the whining I did yesterday. I promise I'm done..lol. Anyways no matter how many bad reviews I get I will continue the story until I finish it.**

**Edwards POV**

"So Eddie, you gonna nail Bells tonight?" Emmet punched my arm. Ha he still thinks Bella and I haven't made love, and I wasn't about to tell him other wise.

"No Emmet, I am not going to nail Bella tonight. I want to it to be the most incredible night for her." I said making my way into the restaurant which Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie where already in.

"What is more perfect then seeing your fine ass naked Eddie Weddie." The most annoying voice in the world emitted behind me.

"Seriously Lauren if you never ever talked to me again for the rest of our lives it would be too soon." I growled

"Oh honey don't be like that, you know you want me." She brushed her hand against my crouch as I shuddered away from her.

"Damn Lauren, your a bigger slut then I remembered." Emmet boomed so that every one walking by and in the restraunt turned around to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, but I would you rather not talk to my date like that." A very familiar man walked up and placed his hand around Lauren's waist.

"Ha, even worse, your whoring yourself out to Alec Monty. Nice Lauren." Emmet laughed grabbing his sides.

"Shut the fuck up. If I were you I would be watching my back tonight." Alec spat and walked into the restaurant.

"You know Edward if I hadn't spent a small fortune on this tux, I went rip Alec a new asshole and make his dick a vagina." Emmet followed me into the dining area, causing stares from many elderly couples.

"Do you have to be so crass?" I asked him finding our table and sitting myself next to Bella.

"Why yes I do. If I weren't crass or whatever it was that you said then I wouldn't be me. And trust me I love being me." Emmet pointed at him self with both thumbs with a very large grin on his face, earning a settle smack from Rosalie.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Emmet whined

"For being you darling." Rosalie answered him back.

Our entire table erupted with laughter on that one, making Emmet turn a very unhealthy shade of purple.

"So, honey, what was that all about I heard Emmet calling someone a slut?" My beautiful Bella asked me with wide adoring eyes.

"Oh that was just Lauren, it's nothing to worry about honey." I didn't want to tell her about Alec, I knew that would only upset her.

"Oh, okay, well the waitress came by and took our drink order, but you weren't here so I just ordered a coke for you." Bella told be adjusting one of the tufts on her dress.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" I couldn't help but get slightly aroused at the sight of her.

"Yeah, only about twenty times already." She giggled and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I groaned a little bit. If she only knew what she did to me.

"And may I say how amazing Rosalie looks tonight, I mean damn if there weren't like a hundred people hear I would do her right on the table." Emmet nearly yelled which for the second time tonight caused us to get a lot of stares from other people. I even heard the couple at the table behind me start muttering something about dumb kids, no respect. Or something like that.

"Emmet do you mind if we keep it PG while were here." Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. But with the way Rose looks tonight its going to be hard, very hard." Emmet nudged Jasper in the side.

And again our table emitted with laughter, this time with Emmet joining in.

--

**Bella's POV**

After the slight brawl between Rose and Emmet, things definitely got better. The guys took us to a very nice restaurant called The Aquarium. It was like walking into a fishbowl. But I did enjoy all the bright colors that flickered by in the aquariums that made up the walls.

We had all been seated with the exception of Edward and Emmett who were telling the limo driver how long we were going to be. The waitress came by and took our drink orders. I couldn't help but notice how she was eyeing up Jasper. But Jasper only had eyes for Alice as he placed their drink ordered. Then took Rose's order.

"And what will you have hun?" The very attractive strawberry blond waitress asked me.

"Two cokes." She wrote it down and took off. Edward and Emmet came in not long after that.

Emmet was being his usual cocky self earning a swift smack from Rose. We all laughed at that.

"So, honey, what was that all about I heard Emmet calling someone a slut?" I asked Edward sweetly.

He told me it was just Lauren and not to worry about it. But for some reason I knew he was keeping something from me.

I told him I ordered him a coke, and he for the twentieth time how amazing I looked. Just to ahve Emmet tell us how gorgeous Rose look and how he would take her right there on the table if all these people weren't here.

"Emmet do you mind if we keep it PG while were here." I heard Jasper ask him.

"Yeah, yeah. But with the way Rose looks tonight its going to be hard, very hard." Emmet answered nudging Jasper. And we all lughed again.

Our waitress came back with our drinks. Her eyes flew to Emmet and eyed him up, but realized she would never be able to compete with Rosalie her eyes went to Edward. Satisfied that I wasn't any competition she started to flirt with him.

"Hey there gorgeous, what can I get you to eat?" She asked him.

He fumbled with his hands before placing his order.

She smiled and took the rest of the tables order. We all talked about the upcoming night, when the waitress came back with the food.

"Mmmm, this looks so good." Alice smiled before diving into her steak.

"Here gorgeous, if you every get tired of dating the mediocre here's my number. My names Tanya by the way." The waitress said handing a small piece of paper to Edward.

"Thank you Tanya, I am flattered, but why would I want to go out with you, when I am already with the most gorgeous woman in the world." He said handing the paper back.

The waitress Tanya let out a large huff and turned and stormed off. Everyone started laughing as I turned a startling shade of red and smiled to myself.

"You really are the most gorgeous person in this room, hell in this worked Bella. I love you." Edward whispered and soflty kissed my cheek.

"Thank you honey, you have no idea what that means to me." I whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Alice asked us.

"I was just telling Bella that she was the most gorgeous person alive." Edward kissed me again.

"Ew.. you guys, get an effing room." Emmet moaned, and I turned red again.

"Ugh, I think I am going to be sick." Alice groaned holding her stomach "Bells will you come with me?"

"Of course." I said helping her to the bathroom. Alice had just walked into the bathroom when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well if it isn't the slut of Franklin High." he smirked

"What the hell do you want Alec." I turned around and saw him in a black tux.

"Eating before prom, just like you." He gave a malicious smile, " I found a girl who needed a date to the Forks prom. Did you honestly think I would miss the opportunity to take you to your prom."

"I am here with Edward, and you will never take me anywhere let alone prom." My words dripped with hot venom.

"Yeah, well, by the end of the night, you will be with me." With that Alec went back to his table. And shortly after Alice came back out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" I asked still a little shaken.

"Fine, what about you. You look a lot paler than when I went into the bathroom." Alice looked worried.

"Alec is here, and he is going to be at the prom with us." I whispered back.

"Oh, is that it. Damn Bella, I thought it was something serious. When are you going to get it throught hat pretty liitle head of yours nothing is going to happen. Edward is not going to let anything to you." She smiled and we walked back to the table.

"Bella you okay?" Edward asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, I just ran into Alec. But I don't want to think fo him. This is our night." I answered him with a smile.

"Okay, love. Just as long as your alright." Edward said with his crooked little grin.

We finished eating and headed towards the hotel where the prom was located. We weren't even there for five minutes before Rose and Emmet were grinding on the dance floor to Low by Flo Rider.

We spent the next few hours dancing and hanging out on our table.

_"Alright ladies and gentleman this is the last and final song. So boys grab your girls and get on the dance floor." _we heard the DJ say.

"Come on Bells, lets dance." Edward said taking my hand and leading me onto the dance floor.

We were dancing to Lips of an Angel by Hinder when Edward asked the one thing I had been dreading all night.

"So do you have an answer for me Bella?" He smiled.

"Edward, you know I love you more than anything in the world." I hesitated.

"So is that a yes." he asked me.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry. I love you, but I just can't marry you. Not right now." I whispered. I looked up at him seeing visible hurt line his eyes and face. I left him still shell shocked before I ran out the back door of the hotel.

**Okay guys thats it. I told you it was going to be a douzy, but trust me what I have planned for the next chapter is way bigger. Lol. So you better review or I could hold it hostage instead of putting it up tomorrow.**


	13. Don't Leave Me

**So sorry for the cliffy guys. But here is the next chappy, and probably the most intense ones so far..lol. Thanks for all the reviews guys, I thrive on them so keep leaving them, or else...lol.**

**Edward's POV**

Besides the dreadful run in with Lauren, this night was going better than i could have possibly imagined. Yeah Emmet was being a bit crass and rude, but for the life of me I I couldn't remember him not being crass and rude.

Bella was looked amazing, well she was just down right amazing. Prom was coming to an end, and I decided it was time to get an answer to the most important question in both mine and Bella's lives. I hope, no I pray she says yes..

We took to the dance floor. She felt so warm and comfortable in my arms. I definitely could picture spending the rest of my life like this, with this woman in my arms.

"So do you have an answer for me Bella?" I asked her with a smile etching my face. This was it, this is what I have been waiting all night for.

"Edward, you know I love you more than anything in the world." She stuttered and whispered not wanting to make eye contact with me. Causing me to be a little confused by her answer, I didn't know what she meant by that.

"So is that a yes." I asked her while she still avoided my eyes.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry. I love you, but I just can't marry you. Not right now." She whispered finally looking into my eyes. My hands fell to my side while she took off through the back door. I just stood there feeling my heart rip into and fall onto the floor. I would have followed it to the floor if shock hadn't of kept me in place. _She said no, my Bella doesn't want to marry me._

She had said something else after that, but all I heard was no. I could feel the burning in my eyes as I let a tear fall down my cheek.

"Edward, EDWARD. Snap out of it. What's wrong? Wheres Bella?" Alice bombarded me with questions.

"She said no Alice, she said she wouldn't marry me." I let the breath I had been holding since Bella told me her answer out.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry. Where did she go, I'll go talk to her." Alice grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor.

"She went out the back.." I said following Alice towards the back.

We were almost out the back door when I heard Bella yelling at someone.

"Alec, my father is the police chief, you'll never get away with this." she yelled at that scum Alec

"Not after I show him how much of a slut his little girl is." he spat at her.

She started to plead with him while he tore her knees that were clamped together apart. He was going to rape her, he was going to rape my Bella. BeforeI could say anything my body took charge and barreled at him.

**Bella's Edward**

I told him no, and I just ran off as his heart crumbled. How could I be so cruel, I loved him, but I just ripped his heart out with my own bare hands.

I shoved my way to the alley behind the hotel where I could be alone. And found a couple wine crates where I could sit and think.

Maybe marrying Edward wouldn't be so bad. Alice was right, I'm not my mother or my father and neither is Edward. The dream I had a couple nights ago rushed back into my head. Edward and walking through a park with our children beside us. The looks on our faces, we were happy. I was happy, and it was all because of Edward.

Fuck, why couldn't I just let my guard down and give myself fully to Edward. I already knew I wanted to be with him from the moment I met him. Now he has offered me a lifetime with him, and I turn him down.

"Stupid, stupid, Bella." I ground my hand into my forehead.

I love him, and I want to be with him, why can't I just say yes. Why can't I just say Yes, Edward Cullen I will marry you, have kids with you, and grow old with you. I love you Edward Cullen. Why, why can't I just say that.

"Hmm... I knew I would get you alone my dear Bella." I heard a seedy voice behind me before two hands grabbed me and twirled me around.

"Get away from me Alec, I don't need your shit right now." I screamed in his face.

"Oh, come on Bells, I saw your Cullen boy. Broke his heart didn't you. I knew you would. Just like I knew you would come back to me.." He drug his nose up my jawline breathing me in.

"Let go of me. I don't want to be with you Alec. I hate you." I struggled against his arms that were wrapped around my waist.

Alec pushed my back up against the crates, and started to lift my dress up to my thighs.

"Hate, now Bella your not capable of that, but you might after I am done with you." Alec licked his lips while I thrashed against him.

"No, Alec please. Please don't do this. I'm sorry I broke up with you., but please don't do this to me." I pleaded as he ripped of my underwear.

"Shhh... Bella this will be over before you know it." he laughed.

"Alec, my father is the police chief, you'll never get away with this." I yelled forcing my knees together closing off his entrance into my womanhood.

"Not after I show him how much of a slut his little girl is." He spat at me forcing my legs apart.

"Please Alec, please." I cried.

"No," I heard someone yell. Next thing I could tell Alec was on the ground with someone else.

"Edward," I cried not knowing what else to do. Both he and Alec had both made it to your feet. And were now circling each other.

"Bella, sweetie you okay," I heard Alice ask from somewhere behind me.

"Yes Alice I ma fine, go get Emmet and Jasper NOW!" I shrieked watching Edward and Alec throwing punches at each other.

Edward had laid one final blow to Alec's jaw which caused him to fly in the dumpster on the other side of the alley.

"Bella, are you okay love, he didn't hurt you did he?" Edward asked.

"No, I am fine Edward, EDWARD!" I shrieked when I saw Alec come up from behind Edward with something shiny, a very shiny switchblade. There was a flash and then a loud groan emanating from Edward's throat as he fell to the ground.

There was a loud crunching noise coming from where Alec had previously been standing. Now there was Alec sprawled on the ground with a very large, and very angry Emmet on top of him.

"Hello my name is Rosalie Hale and I need and ambulance at the Marimont hotel, my friend has been stabbed." I could here Rosalie on the phone with the operator. "there is a lot of blood and he is losing consciousness. Please hurry."

"They are on there way, Emmet I think you can get off of Alec no, he is not going to be waking up anytime soon." I heard Alice say, but she seemed so far away from where I was.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call me.

"Yes Edward." I tried to hold back the tears that were welling up behind my eyelids. His voice was so weak.

"I Love you Bella, I always have, and I always will." He took a ragged breath and closed his eyes as his blood pooled around us.

"Edward, no, please Edward you can't leave me like this. I love you Edward. You listen to me Edward you open your eyes and look at me. Please don't go Edward. We are suppose to get married remember. Edward, I want to marry you, but I can't if you leave me." I whispered through the rain and the tears to his lifeless body.

I could of swore I saw a smile cross his lips when I said I would marry him, but whatever it was, was gone now.

**So yeah, how did you guys like that? It's a bit short, sorry. I told you it was going to be a douzy. And no this is not the last chapter, far from it. But if you guys want to know what happens next tomorrow then you better leave a lot of reviews. I don't know about you guys but I teared up a little bit at the end. So yeah review, or I'll make you guys wait a week..lol**


	14. Future

**Hey guys... I am soooo sorry I have not updated sooner. But things got a little hectic. I started a new job, got and read Breaking Dawn of course, and I also fractured my hand for like the millionth time. So it is really hard to maneuveraround the board with this big ass brace..lol. So here is the next chapter to West Side Story. Twilight Style.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella you should go home. You've been here for three days, you need some sleep. Don't worry if anything changes in his status Esme or myself will call you." Edward's young blond father had said to me. His foreheadwas still lined with worry as all ours were.

"I just don't understand Carlisle. He was just stabbed, why isn't he awake?" I sobbed into Carlisle white lab coat.

"Bella, he lost a lot of blood, his body is just taking time to rest and heal itself. I see this kind of thing all the time. There is nothing to worry about, he will wake up soon." Carlisle reassured me and lead me down the all.

"If he is going to be okay, and all that Carlisle why and you and Esme always so upset. You guys are always so worried and sad?" I questioned him trying to hold on to the last bit of sanity that I was loosing fast.

"Bella, dear. It is differentwhen you are a parent. You get worried and sad all the time. It comes with the territory. Edward is going to be fine." Esme came from down the hall and soothed me.

"I-I just can't loose him Esme. I love him so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost him." I dry sobbed to Esme. I had ran out of real tears hours ago.

"It's go to be okay Bella. Edward is strong, and he is not going to let himself slip away right after he gets the one thing he has been waiting his entire life for." Esme smiled

"I hope your right. Umm... what has he been waiting his entire life for?" I asked shyly already knowing the answer. I t would just be good to hear it out loud.

"You of course Bella. Edward has always been a hopeless romantic, a night in shining armor, just looking for his damsel in distress." Esme let out a low giggle.

"Well I think I definitely think I got the damsel in distress thing down pat." I forced a smile out. I always hated making light of very heavy and dark situations.

"From what Edward tells us, yes you do Bella, yes you do." Carlisle gave me a little smirk.

"What all has Edward told you guys?" I asked, very frightened of their answer

"Edward tells us everything." They both said in unison.

"Then I guess you guys know we are getting married." I stuttered, avoiding the whole, so do you guys know we are having sex question all together

"We knew he asked you, and that you needed time to think about it. But he didn't have the chance to tell us your answer." Carlisle mumbled that last sentence and stared the ground for a very long time.

"Hey Bells, lets get you home. Charlie is worried sick." Alice walked up to the three of us standing in the flourscent lit halway, Jasper trailing behind like always.

"Yeah I am coming." I gave her an agitated glare.

"Hello Jasper, hello Alice" Carlise greeted them both. "Where's Emmet and Rosalie?"

"They went to get breakfast. None of has really eaten since... Well you know." Alice broke off.

"Now Miss Brandon that is not healthy for a woman in her first trimester." Carlise scolded Alice. It was kindof funny when both her and Jasper looked down and fidgeted with their feet mumbling 'yes sir.

"Oh with everything that has happened I completely forgot. Congrats you two, I wish you two all the luck in the world." Esme glowed staring and Alice very small and hardly visible bump.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. But Jasper and I should really be taking Bella home." Alice smiled back at Esme.

"Of course, of course. But pleas call me Esme. Now Bella please get some sleep. Like Carlisle told you we will call if anything happens." Esme rubbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead before she took off to Edward's room.

"Be careful kids" Carlisle said before he too headed to Edward's room.

"Should we get some breakfast too?" Jasper asked us. But more to Alice then to me.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry." Alice rubbed her little bump, which she did quite often.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled following them to the hospital cafeteria.

Rose and Emmet were already there picking at there food more than eating it. After we got our food we joined them. Alice was the only one to really eat, I didn't even try to pretend to eat like the others. I spent my 'eating time' looking at the other couples sitting at the tables. We all had huge purplish black bags under our eyes from lack of sleep. And again with the exception of Alice none of us ate, just more moved our food around. I swear is someone didn't know better they would think we were all a bunch of vampires.

"He really is going to be okay Bella." Jasper whispered to me, and for some reason for the first time today I believed it.

After Alice finished eating we all left and went back to my house where Charlie was already waiting. I was to tired to notice the Volkswagen in my driveway.

"Bells, how is he. Has he woken up yet." Charlie bombarded me when I walked in the front door.

"He is as good to be expected, and do he hasn't woken up yet." I dry sobbed a little more.

"I'm sorry Bells. Now please don't freak out but Jacob is in the kitchen. He feels really bad, and normally I wouldn't get involved, but the Black's are family friends." Charlie explained, but I was in too much shock to comprehend what he was saying. My villainous traitor of a an ex- best friend was in my kitchen..

"Tell him to leave, I don't want to see him." I growled at my father.

"Bella, please just hear me out." I heard Jacob walk into the living room. Lucky for him Jasper and Emmett were still outside talking to Rose and Alice.

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" I screamed my head off at him.

"Calm down Bella, and watch your mouth." Charlie placed his hands on both my shoulders to restrain me. But it was too late, Jasper and Emmett had heard me screaming and were now standing in the living room with us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Emmett positioned himself like he was ready to pounce.

"I came here to talk to my best friend." Jacob lamely said like he was bored or something.

"Well I don't think she wants to talk to you." Jasper said in very menacing demeanor.

"Now boys, lets calm down. This is my house and I am the police chief, so lets not get to rowdy." Charlie tried to calm down the occupants of the room.

"No, dad they are right. I don't want to talk to you Jacob. When you found out about Edward and I what did you say... You said you couldn't wait to see what Alec did. Well I guess you wish came true Jacob. The love of my life, my fiancee is laid up in the hospital, because of what Alec did. And as for you being my best friend, well that ship has sailed. I never want to see you again Jacob. Now seriously get the fuck out of my house before I sick jasper and Emmett on you." BothEmmett and Jasper smiled with as much malice as could be thrown into a smile at that comment.

"But Bells, I didn't know he was going to stab him." Jacob defended himself.

"Jacob you were suppose to be my friend, and you threw me to the curb. I might be able to forgive it, but I will never forget it." I whispered, my voice full of pain and agitation.

"Bells, please." He pleaded.

"OUT JACOB, NOW!" I screamed, letting the agitation win over the hurt. And Jacob finally got the hint and retreated out the front door.

"I'm going to get some sleep Dad, no visitors."

"Umm.. Bells did you just call Edward your fiancee?" Charlie had a puzzled expression on his face. Several expressions flicked on his face in a split second.

"Uhh yeah. Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Don't worry dad, we are not rushing into this. We are just engaged." I fumbled with my last sentence.

"Just engaged, BELLA... Never mind we will discuss this when Edward gets better." Charlie stopped himself thank God.

"Thanks dad." I said and flew upstairs, and of course I caught my foot on the last step and went face first into the floor.

Instead of getting up I just laid there and cried until I fell asleep.

For the first time since Edward had been in the hospital, I didn't dream of losing him, but of what would happen after he got out. First I had a glimpse of my personal angel standing beside a preacher, dressed in a black tux. And there I was walking towards him in my wedding gown. The scene changed us back in the hospital, except Alice was in the bed holding tiny baby withtears streaming down her face. Edward's arms wrapped snugly around my waist as he whispered something in my ear. And again the scene changed. We were still in the hospital but I was in Alice's place with a baby of my own wrapped in my arms. He had Edward bronze hair and green eyes, but he had my pouty lips and my little nose.

I woke up with tears in my eyes, as the most wonderful dream I had ever had came to an end. Someone had found me nad put me in my bed. Alice was in the rocking chair by my window fast asleep.

"Alice, wake up." I shook her softly.

She mumbled and her eyes flew open.

"Whats wrong, are you okay?" She mumbled

"I'm fine, but you don't need to be sleeping in a rocking chair. So go get into bed." I helped her to her bedroom.

"What are you going to do while I am asleep?" She asked me groggily.

"What do you think I am going to do?" I joked tucking her into bed.

"Edward" She muttered and fell back to sleep.

Before I left I checked the clock, it was only five in the afternoon, visiting hours were still open, but like they would stop me if it was too late.

I sped all the way to the hospital, something I never did, but I had already missed several hours with Edward. I had barely shut off the engine before I ran into the hospital. Esme was still in Edward's room when I reached it.

"Afternoon Bella, how did you sleep?" She asked pulling herself from the book she had in front of her face.

"Great actually, how is he?" I asked her as I bent down and kissed Edward softly on the cheek.

"Still hasn't woken up, but he is stable. If you will excuse me I am in bad need of coffee." She smiled and took her leave.

I started to flick through the channels on the small hospital room tv trying to find something mildly interesting to watch. I finally settled on some generic lifetime movie about a woman and her daughter fleeing an abusive husband or something. I placed my hand in Edward's open palm and settled into the movie.

"Bella?" I heard a rough, weak, but velvety and all to familiar voice say my name.

**

* * *

**

**Yep, another cliify. Okay people there have been a lot of people on here who have refused to write more on there stories because they didn't like Breaking Dawn...Seriously people you have to be freaking kidding me. Yeah BD wasn't what I expected, but it was still good. And some of you are letting the 4th book ruin the first 3. Come on guys you can't stop writing because you didn't like BD, you like the first 3 didn't you. Okay I am done ranting, my hand hurts so I am done. Read and review or you guys are goung to have to wait a while. My birthday is next week, so I am going to be busy. Now I could put one up before then, but I want reviews first...lol **


	15. Tiffany's

**Hey guys I know I said I was going to put up a chapter Sunday, but I got so busy. I had a fantastic birthday, thank you to all the people who sent me birthday wishes. Now I am afraid I am still really busy, but I wanted to put a chapter up so this one my be really short, sorry...**

**Bella's POV**

_"Bella?" I heard a rough, weak, but velvety and all to familiar voice say my name._

I turned around to see Edward's beautiful emerald eyes staring up at me.

"Edward, oh my God Edward I thought I lost you. Oh, Edward I love you so much baby." I sobbed out and almost jumping into his bed.

"Geesh Bella calm down, what has got into you" after those words left his lips he looked around the room in confusion," Um.. Bella why am I in the hospital." His voice was still scratchy and almost a whisper.

"You don't remember?" I asked him with a puzzled expression on my face that rivaled his.

"Well I remember that you told me that you didn't want to marry me, then you ran off. Alice and I came after you a-an-and ALEC!" Edward screamed his name once realization hit, "that fucker stabbed me, that son of a bit.." I cut him off.

"Don't worry about him honey, he won't ever bother us ever again. Emmett knocked him out, pretty bad too. And once he woke up in the hospital my dad was there with handcuffs and hauled him off. Seriously you don't try to rape the police chief's daughter and stab her fiancee and expect to get away with it." I smiled at the end trying to displace Edward's anger.

"Good, cuz if I ever saw him again, he would be dead." Edward laid back into a relaxing position, obviously still tired from the past couple days.

"Like I said honey you don't have to worry about him. I should probably get your mom and dad. I think they would like to know your awake." I said reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait... Did you just call me your fiancee." Edward gave me my favorite little crooked grin.

"Hmmm... so what if I did." I smiled, and walked back to his bed.

"So are you telling me you that you changed your mind?" He smiled at me once again.

"Why yes Mr. Cullen, I think I did." I pecked him softly on the lips.

"May I ask why. Not that I am not overjoyed, but you said you were to young. Have I been out that long." He laughed

"No, you haven't been out to long." I started to play with my hands, stupid nervous twitch crap.

"Then why?" He asked again.

"Well Edward Your the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning, and the last person I think about before I go to sleep every night. And it took me almost losing you to realize I can't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Edward, I love you." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I confused my undying love for him.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you too." He smiled and reached for my face. I obliged and leaned in towards him. Our lips brushed at first and then crashed into each other for the most intense kiss I have ever had with anyone.

"Umm... excuse me I didn't mean too... Oh Mr. Cullen your awake. I should tell your father." The nurse stuttered and turned around.

"No need Miss Jackson I am already here, but will you please tell my wife she is right down the hall. I am glad to see your awake Edward, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked while checking Edward's vitals.

"I think I am going to step out, I need to call the gang and tell them your awake." I said kissing Edward's cheek and stepped out of the room. Tears still streamed down my face, but they were good tears, tears of happiness and joy.

**Edward's POV**

My father checked all my vitals while Bella stepped out to call everyone and soon after my mother joined my father and I.

"Oh Edward I am so happy your awake. Don't you ever scare me like that. I swear I almost had a heart attack." Esme fussed over me fixing my hair and blankets.

"Well Edward your vials seem to be stable. Now you are probably going to have to stay here for another day or two just so we can observe and run test on you." Carlisle said clearly having his doctor hat on.

"Thank you dad. Mom seriously I am fine." I said pushing her hands away after the twentieth time she adjusted my blankets.

"I know Edward but it's my job." Esme smiled finally sitting down.

"So Edward Bella says that you two are to be married. I am happy that you have found love son, but I still want you to go to school and all that. If you are going to create a life with each other you need to get you life in order first." Carlisle lectured me.

"Dad, I am still going to college, and so is Bella. We are not going to screw up our life's by getting married. But can we talk about this later like when I am not laying in a hospital." I pleaded with him. I really hated when he treated me like a child.

"Of course we can dear." Esme answered for him.

_"Dr. Cullen code blue in room 321, code blue in 321"(_**A/N I have no idea if that is a real code for a hospital)**_ a voice rang through the intercom._

"Duty calls, I will be back as soon as I am done." Carlisle kissed Esme and disappeared out of the room.

"Edward, you know your father just worries about you. He just wants so much out of life for you." Esme told me.

"I know mom. I just love her so much, I can't picture any future without her. And we are both smart, getting married before college won't effect anything."

"I know Edward, I know, and so does your dad. You have always been way to mature for you own age. And we really are happy for you. Bella is a sweet girl. We had to practically force her out of the hospital. She did not want to leave your side. I think I am going to enjoy having her as a daughter-in-law. Just promise me you guys will wait awhile to have kids, please." My mother pleaded, but happiness was evident in her eyes.

"Of course mom, I promise we will wait until we are through with college and have good jobs until I make you a grandma." I joked with Esme. She then stood up and swooped her arms around me in a gentle hug.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Bella asked turning a slight shade of pink. Damn I love that girl.

"Of course not dear." Esme smiled releasing me from her hold.

"Oh okay, well um.. Edward you have some visitors." Bella said opening the door to reveal Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"Hey man, its about damn time your ass woke up." Emmett boomed waltzing into the room.

"Emmett language." Esme and Rosalie said both smacking him in the back of the head.

The entire room burst into laughter. I had the most amazing family in the world, even though they were all crazy.

The room was packed with everyone in it. I was very surprised to see Alice. I knew she was pregnant, but I didn't think she was far along enough to be noticeable. But there it was a very small little bump under her shirt. But then again she is so small and skinny it shouldn't be surprising.

"Looks like you already showing." I teased her.

"Yep, six more months and we will be having a little baby." She glowed and kissed Jasper. Bella walked over to me and perched herself on the bed.

"Hey mom, can you hand me my jacket?" I asked Esme.

"Sure honey", she said handing me my jacket, and I pulled the little blue Tiffany's box out of the inside pocket**(A/N The ring had to be form Tiffany's cuz I am Tiffany..lolring on my page. But it's not actually Tiffany's if that makes sense)**

"Bella love I know I already asked me and you answered me twice, but I want to do this right. But since I can't get out of my bed just picture me in a tuxedo getting down on one knee okay." She smiled and nodded. " Okay, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" I asked her for the third time, this time with the actual ring in my hand.

"Yes Edward I would love nothing more than to be you wife." She grinned while I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh Edward it is so beautiful." She said staring down at her ring which was a white gold band with about twenty small diamonds and a 3 Karat Pear shaped diamond.

"I don't mean to sound rude but how much was it Edward?" Bella asked shyly.

"The diamond itself is an old family heirloom, I just had to have the wonderful people at Tiffany's to make a setting for it. But if you really want to know I did have it appraised, and it is worth about 50 grand." I told her a little to smug.

"You suck Edward, fucking money bags." Emmett muttered and we all laughed at Rosalie and Esme smacking him for the second time tonight.

"Well I guess I better not lose it huh?" Bella kissed me again.

"I would say so." I said through kisses.

"Well if you guys are done making out, Emmett and I have something to tell you." Rosalie said before dropping the bomb...

**Okay I know I am severely demented leaving ya'll with cliff hangers all the time... But I love it. So read and review...**

"


	16. Three Musketeers

**Hey guys so yeah I would have posted another chapter sooner, but I have been sick yet again. Everyone thinks I am pregnant,(I hope not though, with Mark going to Iraq at the beginning of October, it would just suck. That and we don't want kids right now.) Anyways I am going tomorrow to get blood work done so I guess I will know for sure soon enough. Anyways here's the new chapter enjoy...**

**Bella's POV**

Emmet and Rosalie had just told us they had news, I wonder what it could be.

"Well guys is there going to be another wedding, or another baby. Oh girls we should totally have a triple wedding, how awesome would that be?" Alice squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"No, no Alice there is not going to be another baby or wedding, cuz Emmett and I are already married in Vegas last weekend." Rosalie said slightly blushing.

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

"Um... well you know I submitted my photos to a talent agency, and they have taken me on as a client." Rosalie explained.

"And what does that have to do with you and Emmett running off and getting married without your friends and family?" Alice fumed.

"Well, they want me to go to Paris for a year, and the only way I could bring someone with me is if they were family. So we got married." Rosalie shot back.

"Okay and you couldn't bother to tell anyone!" Alice said still really pissed off.

"Alice please calm down, with everything that has been going on I, I mean we thought it would be best to just go get married and tell you guys all together. You know after Edward woke up and all." Rosalie said gaining her composure.

"Thank you Emmett and Rosalie, I am glad you guys waited till after I woke up." Edward smiled and Emmett walked over and highfived him.

"No problem man." Emmett said.

"Well fine but when your asses get back from Paris, you are having a real wedding." Alice smiled and resumed jumping up and down. "And I am planning it."

"Alice please stop jumping up and down it can't be good for our baby. Congrats guys really, we are happy for you. But um, can I ask what your parents said? I know when I told mine that Alice and I were getting married they totally freaked." Jasper asked.

"Oh well mom was pretty upset, and dad congratulated me on marrying a nice piece off ass." Emmett laughed and got smacked by his new wife.

"My parents aren't around enough to care. I told them I was going to Paris and that I got married. And all they said was, your eighteen right, oh okay well that's fine." Rosalie shrugged.

"So honey when do you guys leave?" Esme asked.

"A month after graduation." Rose answered.

"Well Alice it looks like we are going to have to plan our weddings in a couple of weeks. Because there is no way in hell I am getting married without Rose there." I laughed.

"Yep,yep. Lets see graduation is in two weeks, so we have to have the weddings in about four weeks, hmmm... Come on Bella and you too Rose we have a lot to do in just four weeks. Wedding dresses, flowers, chapels..." Alice start rambling while walking out of the room.

"Go ahead love, I should really spend some time with my parents. I love you." Edward smiled and gently kissed me.

"Bye Edward I swear after I am done I will be back here." I said and followed Alice and Rose out of the hospital.

**Edward's POV**

It really is amazing how much my life has changed in such a short time. I used to not care about anything except myself, and my parents. Now I am about to have Bella as my wife. I know a lot of people say getting married at such a young age is a bad idea, but anything dealing with Bella and me being together forever is a pretty damn good idea.

"My baby is growing up." Esme teared up and started to hug me.

"What are you talking about mom, why are you crying?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Because son, you are graduating in two weeks, and getting married in four. Time sure does fly. Son I know I was a little harsh before, but I am happy for you. Just make it last." Carlisle nudged me in the chin like he did when I was little.

"Oh Carlisle dear, of course it is going to last between them. Look at us we got married at eighteen and we are still going strong. I believe those two will grow old together." Esme wiped the tears from her eyes. I really did love my parents.

"Oh yeah son you and Bella are welcome to stay with us after you get married, that is until you guys go off to college. Then I am booting your butts out." Carlisle said with a smirk.

"Oh dear" Esme just nodded.

We just sat there talking for awhile before Carlisle said I needed to get some rest, so I could be released sooner. And then they left me alone to my thoughts. Which of course was all about Bella and how she was about to become mine forever. I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of Bella yet again.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt bad about leaving Edward so soon after he woke up. But Alice was right we had a lot to plan in such little time. I mean we could always hold off the weddings for another year until Rose came back, but none of us really wanted that.

"I still can't believe you got married Rose seriously. Did you even wear a white dress. Or did you pull a Britney and get married in jeans." Alice aske Rose in a condescending tone.

"Of course Alice I wore a white dress. I actually wore that white one with the gold trim we bought the weekend before when we were shopping for your maternity clothes. (**A/N pic on profile, and it's the same dress I got married in)**

"Oh Rose I bet you looked beautiful, you better of taken pictures. Or so help me." Alice threatened Rosalie.

"Of course I did, now lets not get all worked up." Rosalie laughed and turned onto the highway.

"So Alice what are we going to do first Alice?" I asked from the back seat.

"Well I already looked at chapels and reception areas so all I have to do is book them which we will do next, first we have to get our dresses." Alice smiled and I smiled back.

"You know its weird Rose I never would have pictured you getting married before me or Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah I know huh. But you know what I probably would have never got married if I hadn't met Emmet." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, guys can you believe it we haven't even graduated and Alice and I are planning our wedding and you are already married and about to jet of to Paris Rose. I never would have thought when we started our senior year that it would end in three marriages and a baby." I teared up a little bit at the end.

"Well actually its three marriages and two babies." Rosalie corrected me.

"What your pregnant?" I screeched out.

"Oh god no, Emmett and I adopted a pug named Dani. She's our little baby. Sorry I guess it came out wrong." She shrugged and went back to driving.

"Too bad, this pregnancy stuff isn't half bad." Alice chirped rubbing her belly.

"You know guys I am going to miss this. Soon we are all going to be living away from each other living our own lives. We're not going to be the Three Musketeers anymore." At this point I was on the verge of bawling.

"Hey none of that negative shit Bells. We will always be the Three Musketeers. And after I am done modeling and you guys finish college we will all move to the same area and open up that bakery we always dreamed about." Rose said.

"Yeah Bells, and for the sake of being sappy too, we will always be best friends. We will just have husbands to go along with it too. And Bells you, Jasper, Edward and I are all going to the same college, and we are going to be living together." Alice said as we pulled up to the boutique. "Okay all seriousness aside, lets get us some wedding dresses."

"It didn't take us long to find our dream dresses. Alice's was an Alfred Angelo strapless taffeta gown with metallic beaded accents. Lucky for her she was so tiny that even with her baby bump she could fit into the tight dress without revealing she was already in her second trimester. **(Pic on profile)**

My dress was also by Alfred Angelo, it was a little more traditional than Alice's, It was a satin and lace strapless gown with crystal embroidery with a chapel train. **(Pic on profile)**

Shopping for dresses had reduced all of to tears, I guess it had finally sunk in that it wasn't just us three against the world anymore.

Alice and Rose dropped me back off at the hospital so they could run back home and hide the dresses so the boys wouldn't see them. I practically ran back to Edward's room, I just couldn't wait to see him again.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you. So what did you and the girl's do today?" Edward asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"Nothing much, just picked out our wedding dresses." I kissed him on the cheek and then his soft lips.

"Oh really, and I going to like it?" He asked.

"Edward , you are going to love it." I answered sweetly.

The next morning I woke up to a knock on the door.

"Weird I don't remember falling asleep." I mumbled

"Love you passed out about ten minutes after you got here last night." Edward answered me with a smile.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Cullen but I need you to sign these release forms." The nurse asked quietly.

"Great, so I can leave today?" Edward asked her.

"Yes Mr. Cullen as soon as I get you signature you are free to leave." She answered him.

"Thank God." He said quickly signing the papers the nurse had handed him.

After about twenty minutes Edward and I were in my car headed back to his place.

"I am so glad to be out of that place, maybe now I can spend some time with you without being interrupted every five minutes." Edwards said grabbing my right hand and lacing his fingers in between mine.

"Sorry Babe, but that alone time is going to have to wait until tonight. Alice and I still have a lot of things to do. Thank God, we only have half classes at school or else I don't know what Alice and I would do." I laughed

"Well I guess not seeing you much for the next couple of weeks is worth getting to marry you in four weeks."

I dropped Edward off at his house and headed back to my place to pick Alice up. I felt really bad for not spending time with Edward right after he got out of the hospital. But like he said it would all be worth it in the end. I giggled to myself.. Just think Bella in four weeks you are going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen.

**Well that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review...**


	17. Sorry!

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile but I have a good reasons.**

**1.Mark and I are going back home next week for a visit before he deploys, so I have a lot of things to do before we leave.**

**2. Mark is deploying in a few weeks to Iraq so thing are hectic, plus I am in kinda of a slump with him leaving.**

**But I do promise to update as soon as I have time, plus I am working on what will happen next..lol. Anyways, thanks for all the alerts and reviews.**


	18. Human Punching Bag

**Hey everybody I know it has been quite awhile. Things have just been so hectic with my husband going to Iraq. And moving and all that stuff. Anyways but now I have plenty of time so I hope to finish up this story within the next couple weeks. And thank you for all the support and best wishes these past couple months.**

**~BPOV~**

"Oh my God Bella can you believe it we are getting married!!!" Alice practically screamed at me as we walked into our first and only class of the day.

"Shhh. Alice the last thing we need is everyone knowing we are getting married in a few weeks." I shushed Alice

"Oh yeah I forgot, they hate our men here?" Alice pondered

"Well Alec stabbed Edward what do you think." I jabbed her in the side with my elbow and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Oh well. Okay well Mr. Thistle is coming. I can't wait for class to be over. I can't wait to take you to our wedding spot." Alice giggled.

"Oh I am so excited" I let the sarcasm drip from my mouth.

Class dragged on and on. Mr. Thistle was ranting about how a college education is a must in the real world and how he absolutely enjoyed himself this year. We all knew he was lying, but I guess it was the thought that count. Even though I didn't want the whole wedding thing, I couldn't help but daydream about me walking down the isle. Edward standing at the end in his black tuxedo. Every ones eyes on me. Then it hit me I really wanted this, I really wanted to get married.

The bell finally rung and I looked over at Alice who looked to be in quite a daze, with a huge smile on her face. She was obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"Come on Mamas we gotta go plan the wedding." I grabbed Alice's bag.

"Wedding, your marrying that Cullen scum." I heard Jacob's boisterous voice come from the door way.

"What does it matter to you Jacob. Come on Alice this room has to many pretentious assholes in here." I tried to get through the door but Jacob was guarding it making sure I didn't get out.

"Bella, stop. Don't be like this. It has nothing to do with Cullen or what school he goes to. It has to do with the fact that..." Jacob trailed off

"Then what is it Jacob, what is it that has made you turn from my best guy friend in the world whom I love and trust to this, this monster of a guy I used to know." I screeched.

"I love you Bella. I always have and seeing you with Cullen and not me pisses me off." And with that Jacob grabbed me and kissed me. I could feel his hot wet tongue licking at my lips. His tongue was begging for entrance which I denied by biting his tongue. His head whipped back in pain. Then I swung and m y fist connected with his jaw.

"Don't you ever do that again Jacob. And for your information I did love you once. Before you turned into a shell of a man." I spat at him before taking my leave, Alice trailing behind me.

"Wow, Bells that was awesome, but to be honest I am surprised you didn't break your hand." Alice giggled as we walked to the car.

"Actally Alice I think I did." I sobbed as I lifted my slightly swollen hand.

"Oh Bells, what am I gonna do with you. You can't be wearing and icky bulky cast on your wedding day." Alice whined. "Okay well lets go see Carlisle hopefully he can do something about your hand."

Alice whipped the car out of the parking lot and sped off to Edward's house.

"Holy crow Alice slow down. Your gonna kill us." I yelled over the radio blasting Avenged Sevenfold's Afterlife.

"When have I ever wrecked Bella?" Alice yelled back.

"Do I have to remind you for the millionth time that you are pregnant. You can't do everything that you used to do." I shot back.

"Yeah, damn I keep forgetting that part." Alice chirped as she reduced her speed to a reasonable one.

Within ten minutes we were pulling into Edward's garage. Emmett's jeep was already there. Which meant I had to face Rose and the guys about exactly how I may have broken my hand. Oh this is not gonna go well at all.

Alice gave a few quick raps at the door before Emmett appeared.

"HEY JASPER, EDWARD YOUR GUY'S SEX SLAVES ARE HERE." Emmett yelled up the stairs as he opened the door.

"Hey chickas you get all the wedding plans done already." Emmett enveloped us up in a huge bear hug.

"Did you just call us chickas? And no we haven't even started, we think Bella may have broke her hand when she punched Jacob." Alice said showing Emmett my swollen hand.

"Hey sweetheart how are my two favorite girls?" Jasper asked kissing Alice quickly on the cheek.

"Now Jazzy, how many times do I have to tell you that we don't know if the baby is a girl or boy." Alice smiled placing her hand on top of Jasper's which was on her ever expanding Belly.

"Yes, sweetheart I know, but I do hope the baby turns out to be a girl. And if she is half as beautiful as you she will be the most gorgeous baby in the world." Jasper started rubbing her belly while looking intently into Alice's eyes.

"Oh Jazzy" Alice threw her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Hello love, what are you doing here so early. I thought you and Alice had a lot of wedding plans to take care of?" Edward came down the stairs.

"Yeah well your girl decided to use Jacob Black's face as a punching bag. And his face won." Emmett choked out, and Edward brought up his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Well what did Jacob do to cause you to harm yourself?" Edward asked with his infamous crooked grin. I hesitated, I really did not want to tell Edward. He had already been through so much in these past couple of weeks.

"He kissed her." Alice chimed in from behind me. Traitor.

"He did what to my little Bella?" Emmett growled. And the entire room burst into laughter.

"Well, I would be mad, but I can't really blame him. It's your fault for being so damn beautiful. Now come on my dad is in his study he can take a look at you hand." Edward grabbed my uninjured hand. I can't believe I was scared to tell him about Jacob. I should have known he wouldn't be mad. God I love him.

"Alright Bella as soon as Carlisle is done with your hand we are leaving." Alice yelled as Edward and I went upstairs.

"Now Bells if Jacob ever kisses you again without your permission I will break his jaw for you." Edward told me before he knocked on his dad's office door.

"Come In." I could hear Carlisle say from behind the large mahogany door.

"Hey dad, can you take a look at Bella's hand. She thinks she might have broken it." Edward asked leading me to Carlisle's desk.

"Of course." Carlisle answered before he started surveying my hand. "Did you fall again Bella?"

"No I kinda punched one of my best friend's, well ex-best friend's in the face." I sulked.

"Umm... Okay, well I have good news. It's not broken just jammed. Now this my hurt a little bit, but I have to pop them back into place." He said and then started pulling on my fingers.

It hurt, I mean not as bad as the time I broke my leg, or the time I cut my arm open, or even the time I fell down the stairs at Charlie's. But it still hurt. But after he was done my hand felt so much better and the swelling started to go down.

I hadn't even reached the bottom stair before Alice was on top of me trying to get me out of the door.

"Bye Edward, I love you. I'll call you when I get back. Oh and Emmett don't forget that you have to pick up Rose from her photo shoot."

"Shit" Emmett yelled running out of the door.

I gave Edward a quick peck before Alice practically pulled me out of the door. We were in the car in no time and pulling out of the driveway.

"So Bells I figured since it will be beautiful outside this summer we should have the wedding outdoors. Oh you are gonna love the place I've go picked out." Alice was so thrilled, and you know I couldn't help but be just as excited. In a few weeks time I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and Alice was going to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, and hell Rose is alread Mrs. Emmett McCarty. Things were perfect, after years of shit and being a shell of my actually self things were perfect.

**So how did you like it, I liked it...lol. And no this is not the last chapter. And again so sorry about the long wait. I swear I wonn't make ya'll wait that long agian. Unless you don't gibve me reviews then I may make you wait. lol. Anyways so I went to the midnight showing of Twilight on thursday. And I absolutely loved. I was a little scared that I wasn't going to like it, but I am really happy with it.**


	19. Candy's Canes

**Heya everyone so I know I said I was gonna put up the next chapter before Thanksgiving but some thing happend and I was unable to even be home last week. But good news is Mark is gonna be home for the holidays so I am excited. And like I promised there is going to be quite a little bit of drama in this chapter. So enjoy!!!**

**~BPOV~**

"You are not at all worried about the bachelor party tonight?" I asked my very hyperactive pregnant cousin.

"Not at all Bella. I love Jasper very much and I trust him." Alicesaid with her sing song voice as she danced across the floor for the nintieth time in her wedding gown. Before turning to me. "Why are you?"

"I don't know what if they go to a strip club and some little tramp takes him into the "vip" room, and we all know what goes on in those rooms." I said making air quotations around the word vip.

"Bella, Edward loves you with every fiber of his being. He would never do anything to hurt you in any way. And trust me I don't think he would throw away everything he has with you for some little trailer trash stripper whore. You got me Bella?" Alice sat next to me and grabbed my face.

"Yeah I know. I just worry you know." I smiled back at her and lifted myself off the bed.

"Good, now get your ass up and get ready we have to get ready for out bachlorette party." Alice smirked and sasheyed her way to the bathroom.

Alice's words were soothing but she had no idea what was going through my mind. Alice was beautiful and it is only natural that she would end up with someone gorgeous like Jasper. And same for Rosealie and Emmett. But then you have me and Edward. Edward looked like a greek god, and I was just so damn plain. Even though I know Edward loves me, there is still a part of me that is going to think that Edward will find someone that was just attractive as him and he was going to leave me to pick up the pieces by myself.

_Knock, knock. _I looked up at the door to see my beautiful fiance standing there in all his glory. I couldn't help but stare. He had a pair of snug but loose pair of jeans with a long sleeve collared black shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned so you could see just enough of his chest to make your mouth water.

"Hey there gorgeous." Edward smiled as he walked toward me and lifted me off the bed and enveloped me not just in his arm but into a very deep kiss. After his tongue won the battle of dominance we were have he set me back down on the ground.

"Well that was a nice little greeting there Mr. Cullen." I smiled as I picked up the black and red corset, a very tight piece of jeans and a pait of spiked leather black boots Alice had laid on the bed for me to wear tonight. And started to undress.

"Well not as good of one as your a giving me now." Edward said stepping behind me and rubbing his hands up and down my now scantily clad body. He started to nibble my ear moving his way down to my neck. Edward's hands were magic because the next thing I knew his fingers were now on my heated core. I let out a very audible moan. Big mistake.

"None of that you two. Don't make me get the water hose. We have to leave in half an hour and I still have to do you hair and make up. No time for that hanky panky." We heard Alice yell from the bathroom.

"Ah come on Alice Bella doesn't give Edward that much sexy time. Don't ruin this for him." I hear a booming voice come fro down the hall followed by a loud smack which I guess was from Rosalie onto the back of Emmett's head.

"Shut up Emmett or not only will you have your wife to deal with, but a very angry pregnant pixie." Alice yelled back at Emmett.

"Well we'll have to pick this back up later tonight love, or a war will break out in your living room." Edward chuckled placing a chaste kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Grr... the things you do to me Edward Cullen." I growled and finished dressing. Damn Alice, I really wanted sexy time, wait sexy time, damn Emmett too. I cursed them all silently in my head. Not even second after I had finished geting dressed Alice was shoving me into the bathroom.

"Alice where exactly in the hell are we going. Because I feel like I should be standing on a street corner in this outfit.

"Oh you do not. You look like a hot piece of ass." She said as she started tugging my hair in every which way while Rose was applying gallons of make up to my face.

"Bella please humor me me. I would have worn that myself but seeing my condition I can't really. So please let me live vicariously through you please." Alice whined while giving me puppy dog eyes through the mirror.

After about fifteen minutes in the torture chair Alice and Rose finally decided that they were through with me.

"Wow Bells you are looking fine. If I was a dude and not married I would totally take a run at you." Rose laughed as she surveyed her and Alice's work.

We made our way dwn stairs, Rose first, Alice second, and me bringing up the rear. Each one of the guys let out a sort of gasp.

"You like what you see boys?" Rose teased.

"Damn babe you are looking fine.... A little too fine. Guys maybe we should cancel plans tonight." Emmett cocked up his eyebrows. Earning nods from Edward and Jasper who were staring donw Alice and I like they were gonna pounce on us.

"So it's agreed, sorry girls that you got dressed up for nothing." Emmett said while trying to grope Rose earning yet another smack from his gorgeous blond wife.

" I don't think so sweetie. I did not drop a thousand dollars on this outfit just to have it laying on the floor within twenty minutes of me putting it on. We are going out. And so are you guys. Now the limos are here so you guys get into yours and we will get into ours." Rose smirked grabbing her leather jacket.

"Fine." Emeet grumbled making his way out the door looking like a dog that just got kicked in the side.

Jasper was at Alice's side in a flash and grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"Love may I say you look absolutel breath taking. I almost don't want to let you out the door. Some guy might swoop you and take you away from me." Edward kissed me on the cheek and took another look at me.

"Edward you have nothing to worry about. Me on the other hand, I really have something to worry about." I grimaced

"What do you mean love?" He questioned me cupping my face in his warm masculine hands.

"Well look at you and look at me. You llok like you just stepped out of and Armani ad and I look like some crackhead street walker." I faintly smiled looking into the pools of emerald that are his eyes. Then he did something I didn't expect, he started laughing at me.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You are love. If you honestly think that you are not the most gorgeous woman that has ever existed. Bella you are a goddess and for some reason you chose me not the other way around. I am the luckiest man in the world." He brushed his thumb acros my cheek and followed it with small kisses across my now tomato colored cheeks.

"Edward, you are the sweetest man in the world. I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I grabbed his hands and tool them in mine.

"I love you to Bella. Now we really should get out there or Alice and Rose will come in here and drag us out by our ears." Edward said taking my hand and leading me out the the door.

"It's about damn time you two. Come on Eddie poo we gotta go." Emmett said as he stuck his head out through of the sun roof of the guys limo. Edward kissed me goodbye as did Jasper and Alice.

"Alright girls lets get a move on. Oh and Emmett if you do anything wrong and I mean anything. You will wish you never met me." Rose threatned before stepping into our limo.

"I can't make any promises Rose." I heard Emmett call back as I followed Alice into the limo. Luckily Rose hadn't heard him, or there would be a blood bath on my front lawn.

"So where are we going?" I asked after we pulled out of the driveway.

"Well since we have little mama here we can't really do much so I was thinking dinner and Labear's." Rose answered and I groaned but I knew there was no arguing with her. **{A/N: For those of you that don't know LaBear's is like Chippendale's}**

**~EPOV~**

I knew I shouldn't have let Emmett pick where we were going tonight. I just knew we weregoing to end up at some type of strip club. But Candy's Canes, I don't know it just sounded like it was a dirty place.

"Alright boys are we ready to celebrate our last weekend of freedom?" Emmett asked hooking Jasper and I under his arms.

"Umm... Emmett your already married. So you don't really have any freedom?" Jasper joked entering the club.

"Yeah but what Rose, doesn't know won't kill her." Emmett retorted.

"Dude you know if she heard that she would kill you." Jasper said and I started laughing knowing that it was so true.

"Shut up Jazzy. You too Eddie poo. But seriously guys don't tell her." Emmett pleaded.

"Don't worry about it dude what happens at Candy's Canes stays at Cany's Canes. But don't do anything. I refuse to be caught in that hurrican." I replied.

We found a table and were instantly surrounded by a gaggle of fake plastic bimbos. What guys saw in these woman I have no idea. I prefer my woman real and beautiful like Bella.

After a round dances for each one of us, courtesy of Emmett, I was done and I could tell by Jasper's mannerisms he was done with this place too. Unfortunately Emmett wasn't. He was enjoying himself but after a little bit I am gonna pull out the telling Rose card so we could get out of this dreadful place.

"Come on guys don't you want some more dance." Emmett asked while some red head girl named Victoria girrated on his lap. Jasper and I just shook or heads. Thats when I realized we had some company.

"Well, well well if it isn't the Fork's losers. So do you guys not have any attractive girls over there or what. Because I want to know why you haev to swoop in and steal all our fine ass woman. At that Emmett practically threw his dancer off his lap and Jasper stood up.

"You will not refer to Alice in that matter Jacob Black or I will rip your heart out and feed it to the wolves." Jasper yelled.

"Yeah and only I can refer to Rose as I fine piece of ass." Emmett yelled too.

"Guys calm down this horse's ass is obviously drunk lets just leave." I tried to defuse the situation as best as I could.

"No, no Cullen let them stay I want to see how this plays out." Jacob smirked at me.

"Shut up, I am trying to save your ass not mine." I shot back with venom staining my voice.

"Oh I am so scared of you bitches." Jacob feigned terror.

"You should Black. If you don't leave I will personally tear you limb from limb." Jasper hissed.

"Calm down. Sheesh I don't even care about Alice and Rose I could care less about who they date. It's this waste of sperm I have a problem with." Jacob pointed a wobbly finger at me.

"Give it up Jacob. How long have you harbored this crush on my Bella? Really she is getting married to me not you me. All you are to her is some guy that used to be her friend." I growled holding back my animosity.

"Your Bella, Ha she will never be your Bella I will win her back." Jacob said with a big smile on his face.

"Dude wouldn't she of had todate you at some point to be yours. If I remeber correctly Rose told me you were just Bella's little lap dog." Emmett laughed.

"Fuck you McCarty. You know what I used to think Bella was the smartest person in the world. But now since she hooked up with you Cullen now I know she is nothing but some dumb fucking slutty whore." Jacob smarted off and in the blink of an eye three thing happen at once.

My fist connected with Jacob's nose as both Jasper and Emmett's shoulders went into his gut knocking him to the ground.

After a few more punches from all three of us we were pulled off by security and escorted outside where we were met by several police officers.

"What the hell happend here?" Bella's father Police Cheif Swan said coming up to Emmett, Jasper and I.

"There was a bit of an altercation." Jasper replied.

"Yeah I see that. But can you please tell me why Jacob Black is being taken to the hospital because of my soon to be son and nephew in law, and their friend?" Charlie asked turning a faint shade of purple.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan. But I was defending Bella's honor. That mongrel called Bella a dumb slutty whore. And we couldn't just let him talk about her in that way. We will suffer any reprcussions for our actions. But we couldn't let him get away with that." I explained to Charlie.

"He did what. Well off the record thats a pretty damn excuse. I would have done the same thing. Listen I am going to let you guys off for now. I will talk to Jake's father Billy, and ask him not to press charges. But I can't make any promises. Just please go back to my place and wait for me to come home." Charlie dismissed us and jumped into his cruiser

"Come on guys lets go back to Bella's like Charlie said. I think the girls should be back soon anyways." I said finding my way back to the limo.

"Well our bachelor party went better than I expected. What do you think guys?" Emmett asked

Jasper and I just shook our heads. God I hope Bella isn't going to be pissed off at me.

**Well thats it for tonight. So I will try and put another chapter up before Mark comes home. Read and review please. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Sorry Guys

hey everyone. quick update I haven't forgotten the story it just got pushed to the side for a little bit.  
As you know my husband left for iraq and I have been dealing with that.  
And I was gonna pick up writing after he came back home, but little did I know that a little bit after he went back to iraq I found out we are expecting our first child together. It's a boy for those of you who would like to know.  
But now that everything has calmed down a bit I can get back to writing. Hopefully I will have the next chapter within a week.

Your Truly,

Tiffany AKA: PerkyTurkeyBaby


End file.
